Love is never easy
by Dark-Goddess17
Summary: COMPLETED Ichigo finds herself lost and confused in the arms of Ryou after Masaya's death. A mysterious person decide to reappear and threatens Ichigo's life once more.
1. Pain

Lost Author's Notes: Hi there, this is a Ryou/Ichigo story, and sorry for all of yous out there who loves Masaya, (I just have to make him disappear somehow.) Anyway, this is my first fanfic ever so don't be cruel... Plz review! Summary: Ichigo recalls Masaya's death. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1. PAIN  
  
"Ichigo dear, it's time to wake up!" Yelled Mrs Momomiya  
  
Ichigo Momomiya, dragged herself up from her bed.  
  
Her eyes heavy with eye bags.  
  
It's been nearly a year since Masaya Aoyama's death, but she is still having nightmares about it.  
  
She hasn't changed much.  
  
Still dreams in class, but it's not about her future with Masaya anymore.  
  
It is about how he died protecting her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lightning bolts shot out of Pai's fan, While Taruto binded Ichigo.  
  
"Time to die bitch!" shouted Pai  
  
Ichigo watched as the bolt comes closer and close. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to strike.  
  
It never did.  
  
She opened her eyes and sees the blue knight stand in front of her, shielding her from the bolt.  
  
Blue knight took a quick glance at her and flew up to meet Pai.  
  
"I'll never let you hurt her!" Blue Knight yelled.  
  
He sliced Pai across the chest with his sword and Pai dropped to the ground. Blue Knight took one look at him and hurried to Ichigo's side, who is still bleeding very badly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Blue Knight asked.  
  
Ichigo whimpered.  
  
"Lets get you back to the cafe" Blue knight said. He helped her stand up and together they walked towards the exit.  
  
Blue Knight heard a sound behind him and immediately look over his shoulder. He saw a lightning bolt aiming straight at Ichigo.  
  
Without thinking, he threw himself over Ichigo's injured form.  
  
The bolt hit him at the back, and he fall down on his knees.  
  
"Aoyama!" Ichigo cried out. "No, don't.. don't die on m please.."  
  
Blue Knight smiled weakly at Ichigo.  
  
"I..I promised I would protect you...n..now my time is up...be strong Ichigo..I..I love you.."  
  
This was his last words.  
  
His arm fell limp on the ground and immediately, the body morphed into Masaya Aoyama.  
  
"Masaya....Masaya.." Ichigo sobbed...  
  
"Nooo..." She shouted to the world, her voice echoing in the silent darkness.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ichigo blinked, a silent tear rolled off her face as she choke back a sob.  
  
She shook her head, as if trying to forget the past.  
  
Trying to forget his death...  
  
Well? What do you think of it? I know it is really short and everything but it will get beta! Plz just click that little button down here that says "submit review" I would really appreciated it!!  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	2. Past

Author's Note- Hey! This chapter is a bit weird I think. But aniwayz, plz review! I would luv it! Thanks!  
  
Summary- Ichigo visits Masaya grave, and we find out more about what happened after Masaya's death. And sees someone who she didn't think will ever see again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Although I wish I own Ryou Shirogane Sigh  
  
Chap 2. Past  
  
Ichigo sighed. She brushed her rose coloured hair and took a good long look before going downstairs.  
  
Masaya has being dead for exactly a year now. And today, Ichigo is going to visit his grave.  
  
Mr and Mrs Momomiya was quite understanding when they heard that Masaya was dead.  
  
Today, they were all really silent during breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to visit Masaya now mum.." Ichigo mumbled.  
  
"Okay dear. Need us to take you there?" her mum asked.  
  
"No thank you. I think I'll walk. I can think about things.." Ichigo choked out.  
  
Mrs Momomiya nodded, a strange look on her face.  
  
She only gave Ichigo a kiss before she went off.  
  
Ichigo was too stressed out to notice how peculiar her mum is.  
  
Ichigo is walking along Kitachi avenue.  
  
She doesn't really know where she is going, her mind was too occupied, the scene of Masaya's death replaying in her mind.  
  
Her legs carried her across the roads. She has crossed that road too many times with Masaya. That thought brought back her a sob.  
  
She passed the park. The park where she and Masaya would meet at after school. That brought more tears.  
  
A slight breeze blew past Ichigo and she shivered, realizing that she is only wearing a purple off shoulder top and a miniskirt. In the middle of Autumn.  
  
She had grown taller this year, with a height of 168cm, and had curves in all right places. She was still really thin though, and the fact that she didn't eat for a month after Masaya's death didn't help either.  
  
Ichigo felt some sort of presence behind her. The kind she get when she is being followed.  
  
She turned around, but sees no one.  
  
She shrugs, thinking it might being a cat or something.  
  
Her thoughts wandered off again, this time about what happened after Masaya was hit.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Noooooo" Ichigo cried out into the silent darkness.  
  
She doesn't know how long she knelt there, beside Masaya's dead form.  
  
All she know is that Masaya is dead.  
  
Dead because of her.  
  
Dead to save her.  
  
Dead for her.  
  
The sinking feeling in her stomach and the aching in her heart started to grew.  
  
In the back of her mind, she thought she heard footsteps, lots of them, running along towards her.  
  
But she was too sad to care.  
  
Ryou was the first to reach her.  
  
Ichigo took one look at him and feinted.  
  
In his arms.  
  
When she wake up again, she stared right at a pair of great, concerned blue eyes.  
  
She squirmed, trying to make out who he is.  
  
She realized who the blue eye belongs too as soon as she saw the blonde hair.  
  
"Shirogane! Get off me!" Ichigo yelled  
  
"Okay, okay, I was only checking if you are okay, No need to bite of head off.." Ryou said, putting his hand up signaling defeat.  
  
"What the fuck am I doin.....?" her voice trailed off as she remembered the event which happened before.  
  
"Masaya is...d..dead..." she said in a coarse whisper.  
  
Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheek, leaving two wet trails.  
  
Ryou wiped her tears from her eyes with his thumb.  
  
"Its okay. I'm here now. And I always will be.." he murmured as he gazed into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ichigo stopped in her path. While she was lost in thoughts, her two feet has brought her to the cemetery where Masaya was buried.  
  
She took a deep breath and entered.  
  
The gate creaked as it opened and Ichigo stepped in. It seems so alone, so gloomy, this place.  
  
She walked silently towards a grave.  
  
A grave with the sculpture of a sword on it. It is meant to remember Aoyama's days as Blue Knight.  
  
Ichigo can't help but think that if Blue Knight was never born, then Masaya would have lived. He wouldn't have to die.  
  
She sighed. She put her flower gently on the ground and cleaned the fogged up picture of Masaya.  
  
His content smile brought more tears into Ichigo's eyes.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the twigs crackled behind her.  
  
"Hello Ichigo, thought I would see you here" a voice said.  
  
Ichigo turned around quickly, not so sure about who the voice belongs to.  
  
She gasped when she saw the identity of the person.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note- Quite confusing eh.? Who do you think the person is?  
  
This chapter is longer than the last one, thank god. I hope you liked it. Anyways I've got a review!!!! My very first one! Yupyup! Okay I sound really childish I know. But I am just so happy!  
  
kawii-kitsune-2010! -Thank you ! You're the first one to review! I'll try and update more I promise!  
  
Plz everybody. Plz review!!  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	3. Reunion

Author's Notes- Just decide to write another chap today coz really bored. Aniwayz, hope u enjoy it!  
  
Summary- Ichigo meets lots of peoples from her past.  
  
Disclaimer: No, me no own Tokyo mew mew. Only da plot!  
  
Chap 3 Reunion  
  
"Hello Ichigo, thought I would see you here" a voice said.  
  
Ichigo turned around quickly, not so sure about who the voice belongs to.  
  
She gasped when she saw the identity of the person.  
  
She took in the blonde hair and electric blue eyes in, and a huge smile showed up on her face.  
  
"Ryou! It's so...how come....why are u..." Ichigo rambled.  
  
"Okay, Okay." Ryou laughed. "You're blabbering you know that?"  
  
Ichigo could only smile  
  
"Okay. I know you're excited to see me but is a load of rambles all I get?" he pouted  
  
Ichigo laughed and gave him a big hug. Ryou returned the hug.  
  
After the two broke apart, Ichigo started to talk.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked "aren't you meant to be in America with your research?"  
  
Ryou has moved to America last year to continue with his research.  
  
Since the aliens didn't show up anymore, the team have sort of just separated. Each doing different things.  
  
"I came back yesterday and I decided that I like Japan better and I can still do the research here." "Besides, I remembered that I need to come today. To visit him." Ryou said.  
  
Ichigo does not need to be told who "him" is. She kows that Ryou is talking about Masaya. Her smile faltered.  
  
She stepped aside to let Ryou put down his flowers.  
  
They were both silent for a long time.  
  
"At least I know that he is safe now." Ichigo said softly.  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
"So. How are you. Really." He asked.  
  
"Me? I...I'm better I guess. Better than before. It was shocking. But I've got to accept the fact that Masaya does not exist anymore somehow." Ichigo confessed.  
  
They both walked off towards the garden outside the cemetery.  
  
"So, have you, like.. meeting....I mean..." Ryou blabbered.  
  
"You mean have I started to date again?" said Ichigo, a sad smile on her face.  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"..No." Ichigo answered "I just couldn't take it that quickly. I need time. I've always thought I should move on. But every time a guy ask me, his face just kept on changing into Masaya's and I just couldn't...i.. couldn't.." Ichigo stopped. She can't continue anymore. Tears threatened to spill out any minute.  
  
"Shhh..., you'll be okay. I promise." Ryou comforted her.  
  
Ryou hugged her as she continue to sob, wet tears flowed against his shirt.  
  
"Cough cough.."  
  
Ryou and Ichigo broke apart, Ichigo wiped at her tears.  
  
They both stare back at 5 very familiar figures.  
  
"I hope we are not interrupting anything.." a mature Purin said. More mature than before yes, but Purin, nevertheless.  
  
"Purin!, Mint! Letuuce! Zakuro.. and Masha!!! How did all of you get here?" said a very surprised Ichigo as she went and give all her friends a big and suffocating hug.  
  
"Need oxygen. Can't breath. Let go." Was Mint's reply.  
  
Ichigo laughed, and so did everyone else.  
  
"I was at England in a boarding school for a year." Mint said.  
  
"I decided to move to Korea and start again since all that.... Things." Lettuce replied.  
  
"I went back to China to see my dad and joined a circus!" Purin exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. I was all over the place. Commercials, Movies, Modeling. Yeah. All over the place." Shrugged Zakuro.  
  
"We somehow just all gathered here today, because of u know. What happened 1 year ago. We feel like it is part of our fault that we didn't get there fast enough. If we had, then, Masaya might not be...might not be..." Mint could not bring herself to say the last word. Nor could anyone else.  
  
"That's okay. You can say it Mint. I got over it. Not completely, but I'm trying. What good is it if I just try and pretend that it's not true? I should stop running from myself, running form reality." Ichigo sighed out.  
  
"So! When are you leaving?" asked Ichigo, changing the subject.  
  
"We just barely got here and you are asking us when we are leaving? Do you hate us that much?" said Lettuce jokingly.  
  
"Nonono. I just want to know so I can throw some wild party. Haven't had that in a long time." Smiled Ichigo.  
  
"Well, lets just say that Mint is on her Holiday, Pudding and Lettuce is staying for at least a month and I am doing a movie here!" said Zakuro.  
  
Ichigo squealed.  
  
"You? Ryou? When are you leaving?" asked a very happy Ichigo.  
  
"Me? Oh I am staying here. Permanently." Laughed Ryou.  
  
"Really?" Squealed Ichigo but unfortunately for her, she tripped over a log and fell straight into Ryou's arms.  
  
Ryou laughed. "Ichigo Momomiya, I know you are excited to hear this but you don't have to throw yourself at me!"  
  
Ichigo playfully swat at Ryou and chased him around the garden.  
  
Author's Note- Another chapter done! I dunnoe about this one. What do you think? Gime a review plz!   
  
Darkgoddess17 


	4. Split Personality

A/N- Hihi! Something is wrong with my comp. It doesn't format properly. Oh wells, there is probably something wrong with the spelling in my story but plz understand? I'm not much of a grammar person...  
  
Summary- Ichigo enjoys her day with her team and with Ryou.  
  
Disclaimer: No own Tmm. Want to though.  
  
Chap 4 Split Personality  
  
"I thought I would never open this again." Ryou sighed as he turned the rusty key into the lock of Cafe Mew Mew.  
  
All of them decided to stay in the cafe since that is a place where lots of their memories were held and each one of them wants to keep that memory.  
  
Ichigo has already phoned her parents about it and they let her stay in here overnight.  
  
"This place still looks the same as we left it." Exclaimed Mint.  
  
"Are our uniforms still here?" Asked Purin.  
  
"Yeah, I think Keiichiro kept them in the Staff Closet." Answered Ryou.  
  
"Talking about Akasaka Kun, where is he?" asked Ichigo  
  
"He decide to stay at America with his wife and manage the research over there." Shrugged Ryou.  
  
"He married!!?? To who?" asked a very confused Lettuce.  
  
"You remember the lady who collects butterflies? Keiichiro's love who he bake cakes for every year? He married her and a child is coming in 4 months." Smiled Shirogane.  
  
"So sweet. I guess they decided that they still really love each other right? After all this time.." Said Zakuro (A/N yeah I know this doesn't sound like her, but I got to make her say something right?)  
  
"Exactly, which is why I'll never let true love slip past me" said Ryou, looking at Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo blushed and turned away.  
  
"I found them!" came a voice from behind a bundle of clothes.  
  
"Purin! You've got our uniforms! They still look new!" said Mint. "Put all of yours on, I put mine on. We can have a party in this can't we?" said Purin, looking hopefully at Ryou.  
  
"Yeah okay, you girls could the staff change room, here are the keys. I think I'm gonna change as well." Said Shirogane.  
  
RYOU's POV  
  
Things are so hectic right now.  
  
I wonder how Ichigo really feels now. I'm sure that she isn't over him. If she is then she wouldn't be the Ichigo I know and loved.  
  
Stop it Shirogane. You know she will never feel the same way as you do so why don't just forget it?  
  
...I... can't. I can't.  
  
I love her too much. I want to let her see that I care for her as much as he did.  
  
Maybe even more.  
  
I thin.......CREAK....  
  
!Ryou's Pov interrupted by the creaking of door and voice of a person!  
  
"RYOU, DO YOU KNOW WHE...AHHHH!!! PERVERT PERVERT!" YELLED A VERY STARTLED AND EMBARRASSED ICHIGO AS SHE HAS JUST SEEN SHIROGANE HALF NAKED, (NOT THAT SHE HAVEN'T BEFORE) AND SHE STARTED TO THROW THE THINGS FROM A NEARBY PILE OF CLEAN CLOTHING WHICH JUST HAPPENED TO BE SHIRTS, PANTS AND BOXERS.(A/N, SOUNDS FAMILIAR?)  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PERVERT?" SHOUTED A VERY ALARMED RYOU. " HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"  
  
ICHIGO, WHO FINALLY CAME TO HER SENSES, WENT OUT AND SLAM THE DOOR BEHIND HER.  
  
"YOU CAN COME IN NOW. I'M DECENT." SAID RYOU, NOW VERY AMUSED.  
  
A RED FACED ICHIGO WENT IN AND STARTED TO LOOK AROUND.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU ASKING ME AGAIN?" ASKED RYOU.  
  
"ME? OH, I WAS UM....ASKING YOU... UM... SUMTHING....FORGOT....OH YEAH! I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THE KEY TO THE RESEARCH OFFICE." REPLIED ICHIGO.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME OUTSIDE, I'LL PUT MY SHIRT ON AND GO WITH YOU. YOU NEED A PASSWORD AS WELL TO GO INTO THE OFFICE." SMIRKED RYOU.  
  
A MOMENT LATER, ALL 6 OF THEM WERE STANDING INSIDE WHAT WAS ONCE THE CENTRE CONTROL OF THEIR PROJECT.  
  
ALL COMPUTERS, WHICH RYOU HAS JUST STARTED, SHOWN ALL PARTS OF TOKYO, PEACEFUL AND CALM.  
  
"I FORGOT HOW MUCH I MISS THIS PLACE." MURMURED ZAKURO.  
  
"REMIND ME WHY WE ARE NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE?" ASKED MINT  
  
"ALL ALIENS DISAPPEARED REMEMBER?" ANSWERED LETTUCE.  
  
"I WONDER WHY, TART COULDN'T GIVE UP THAT EASILY.." WONDERED PURIN.  
  
"WHERE DID KISH GO?" MURMURED ICHIGO (A/N, I KNOW THAT KISH IS MEANT TO BE DEAD, BUT, HEY. THIS IS FANFICTION.)  
  
"THEY ALL DISAPPEARED. SEEM TO JUST FADE OUT SINCE DEEP BLUE DIED AND AFTER MASAYA WAS...." RYOU TRAILED OFF, MENTALLY KICKING HIMSELF FOR BRINGING UP THE SUBJECT OF ICHIGO'S TEARJERKER.  
  
AS IF ON TRACK, CRYSTAL CLEAR TEARS FORMED IN ICHIGO'S EYES.  
  
"I'M SORRY ICHIGO, I DIDN'T MEAN TO.." SAID A VERY STARTLED RYOU.  
  
"NAH. THAT'S OKAY, I'M JUST STILL A BIT EMOTIONAL THAT'S ALL." SNIFFED ICHIGO. "SO. WHERE IS THE PARTY?"  
  
(THIS IS SET AT NIGHT. AFTER THE PARTY.)  
  
"WE ONLY HAVE TWO GUEST ROOMS IN HERE SO, WELL...." RYOU TRAILED OFF.  
  
"WHY DON'T ZAKURO AND MINT TAKE ONE ROOM AND LETTUCE AND PURIN TAKE THE OTHER? I'M SURE I CAN MANAGE JUST FINE IN HERE." SAID ICHIGO, POINTING AT THE FLOORS OF THE CAFE. SHE WAS STILL A BIT PISSED ABOUT SOME JOKE RYOU MADE OF HER WHEN THEY WERE PARTYING.  
  
"I AM NO GOING TO LET THE EX LEADER OF AN EX HEROINE TEAM TO SLEEP ON HE FLOOR IN THE CAFE."SAID RYOU MAKING FUN OF HER AGAIN.  
  
"WHY DON'T WE BOTH TAKE THE ROOM?" ASKED ICHIGO, HER EYES NARROWING.  
  
"UNLESS YOU ARE SCARED" SMIRKED ICHIGO.  
  
"I DON'T MIND" SMIRKED RYOU. "DEPENDS ON YOU"  
  
"I DON'T MIND EITHER" ICHIGO CHALLENGED STARING AT RYOU.  
  
HE STARED BACK AT HER.  
  
ZAKURO AND MINT WENT OFF, SMILING.  
  
PURIN WANTED TO SEE MORE OF THIS LITTLE STARING CONTEST BUT LETTUCE HURRIED HER OFF, WITH A LITTLE GRIN ON HER FACE.  
  
MAYBE THOSE TWO WILL FINALLY REALIZE SOMETHING TONIGHT...  
  
(AT NIGHT)  
  
"SO. YOU TAKE BED I TAKE COUCH?" ASKED RYOU.  
  
"WOULDN'T YOU HAVE THE BED SINCE ITS YOUR ROOM?" HUFFED ICHIGO.  
  
"I WAS JUST BEING WHAT MY DAD ALWAYS TAUGHT ME TO BE. NO NEED TO GET ALL WORKED UP." SMIRKED RYOU.  
  
"FINE THEN. I DON'T CARE." SAID ICHIGO AS SHE PLOPPED DOWN ON THE BED AND IMMEDIATELY STARTED TO THINK ABOUT MASAYA.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU USE THE BATHROOM TO HAVE A BATH. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE ONE RIGHT NOW." SAID RYOU, REALIZING THAT ICHIGO MUST BE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING NOT SO HAPPY.  
  
"YEAH OKAY. THANKS" SAID ICHIGO AS SHE WENT IN AND CLOSED THE DOOR BESIDE HER.  
  
ICHIGO'S POV  
  
SHIROGANE IS BEING REALLY WEIRD TODAY. ONE MINUTE HE IS SO NICE, HE NEXT, THE SAME OBNOXIOUS JERK HE USE TO BE AGAIN.I WONDER WHAT IS WRONG...  
  
END OF POV  
  
ICHIGO'S THOUGHTS WONDERED OFF AS SHE ENJOYED HERSELF IN THE BUBBLY BATH.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- NOT A VERY EVENTFUL CHAP. NEXT CHAP IS GOING TO BE MUCH BETA. QUITE A CUTE SCENE WITH RYOU AND ICHIGO AND SOMETHING NOT EXPECTED COMES OUT. PLZ REVIEW!! 


	5. Confessions

A/N- I am so proud of myself. 4 chapters in 3 hrs! I think they suck though. Anywayz, plz let me noe!  
  
Summary- Ichigo talks to Ryou about Masaya and quite a cute scene with the bathroom...  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo mew mew nonada. I only own the plot and the cute little bag I bought........  
  
Chap 5. Confessions  
  
Ichigo reached out for a towel.  
  
She found none.  
  
"Fuck" she said under her breath  
  
She forgot to take her towel when she got in to the bathroom.  
  
"All the others must be asleep by now. And they wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. I need to ask Shirogane." Ichigo thought.  
  
She hold her shirt against herself as she opened the door a tiny crack.  
  
"Shirogane? You awake?" she whispered.  
  
"About time you get out. I want my shower too." Grumbled a very tired Ryou.  
  
"Um.... I forgot my towel and robe on your bed, can you get them for me?" said Ichigo, clearly Embarassed.  
  
Even in the darkness Ichigo could see Ryou smirking and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Quit the smirking. It is not funny." Said Ichigo crossly.  
  
"Sorry, can't help it" said Ryou as he came closer to the bathroom with her stuff.  
  
"Close your eyes." Demanded Ichigo.  
  
"C'mon, no fair. You get to see me half naked all the time. Why can't I do he same?" joked Shirogane, but he closed his eyes anyway as he passed her towel and robe to her.  
  
"Oh. Maybe you'll get to. Someday." Laughed Ichigo as she closed the door.  
  
Ryou heard a feint murmur coming from the other side of that door.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No problem" said Shirogane. Still smiling.  
  
(about 3am. After both had their bath)  
  
"I swear you take longer time than me in there" smirked Ichigo.  
  
"Do you even know how long you spend in there Momomiya?" challenged Shirogane.  
  
"Yeah, it was...wa...yawn.." Ichigo yawned, never finished her sentence.  
  
"Should go sleep now, you." Said Ryou, realizing how tired she looks.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know if I want to sleep..." Ichigo trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean? You look like you've being through hell, which is guess is quite right but then..." said a baffled Shirogane.  
  
"I'm...I'm scared...." Mumbled Ichigo.  
  
"Scared? Of what? I am not going to even go near you I promise" said Shirogane.  
  
"No, not you, its, dream..... You know what? Forget it. I think I'll sleep now... Good night." Ichigo sighed out.  
  
"Momomiya, if there is something that you like to share or talk about, remember I'm here. You're not alone. I know that you have being through a lot and I understand but shutting yourself up isn't the best solution. Believe me. I tried that." Said Ryou.  
  
Ichigo was silent for a long time and Ryou thought she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Come seat next to me? You're right. I want to talk." Said Ichigo, patting the space next to her.  
  
Shirogane walked over and sat on his bed.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm scared because, I keep having nightmares about the death. His death. About him.  
  
The scene of his death just keeps on replaying in my mind. It haunts me at night, during the day. All the time.  
  
I just can't get rid of it..." Ichigo confessed.  
  
"Maybe you should try just forgetting it. It's your love that is haunting you right now."  
  
"Maybe you should try and move on. Always remember his love for you, but also remember. He would want you to move on. He would want you to be happy. And not like this. Right?" said Ryou.  
  
"Yeah. You're right." "But I still don't think it is that simple." Murmured Ichigo.  
  
"You don't have to try and love the first person you met. You can take things slowly. Gradually, the hauntings would stop and fade. But his love wouldn't. As long as you remember his love, you'll always be loyal to him" said Shirogane.  
  
"Thank you Ryou. I am just so confused, and lost" Cried Ichigo as she sobbed.  
  
Eventually she went to sleep, her head nesting on Ryou's chest.  
  
Ryou watched as her hair slipped on to her face. He swept her hair from her face and sighed.  
  
Both fell asleep in that position.  
  
Little did they know that a certain someone with long ears was looking out from the window at them, pure hatred in his eyes...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Well? What do you think? Like it? I reckon it's quite cute. Not exactly what I was aiming for but it's a start. I can't just have a lemon straight off can I. Gime a review and I'll be extremely happy. 


	6. Twisted

A/N- This chapter, is really sad. Why do I keep on writing sad chapters? Anywayz, read and review plz.  
  
Summary- Ichigo and Ryou shares a secret kiss and Ichigo finds something very surprising when she get home.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo mew mew. If I do, Masaya would be dead ages ago in the real story.  
  
Chap 6 Twisted  
  
ICHIGO's POV  
  
"This feels so nice. So warm and safe...." Ichigo thought as her mind slowly gained conscious. This is the first dreamless night she had ever since Masaya's death and she does no want to wake from it.  
  
"Whoever this is, he smells nice.." thought Ichigo as she snuggled closer to that person and start purring.  
  
END OF ICHIGO's POV  
  
RYOU's POV  
  
This is a nice sight to wake up to. Seeing her ruby hair.  
  
A guy can get use to this.  
  
I think I should wake her up, before her other cat features decide to show,  
  
END OF RYOU's POV  
  
"Why am I purring? And who is this guy?" Ichigo asked herself.  
  
"Nevermind, all I know is that I feel safe." Said Ichigo as she once again purred and took in the scent of some sort of exotic smell that came from the person.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted however, by a groggily voice of a guy.  
  
"Um.... As much as I want this to go on, I think you should get up before the others decide to take the door down." Said Ryou.  
  
A very startled Ichigo opened her eyes and gazed into the blue eyes of Shirogane.  
  
Clearly embarrassed she got up and start to stutter.  
  
"I...I was um... not very..um...sorry.." She blabbered.  
  
"Don't worry about it Momomiya" smirked Shirogane.  
  
"such a insufferable git" Ichigo thought.  
  
They both got up and Ichigo went out to meet the others after she finish washing her face.  
  
"Morning guys." She said brightly.  
  
"Morning" came the mumbles of 4 girls who are stuffing their face with cakes and everything else Cafe Mew Mew has to offer.  
  
"I see we have..urgh...started breakfast?" came Ryou's voice has he walked down he stairs.  
  
"Stuffing you face is more like it" grumbled Ichigo.  
  
"C'mon, don't tell me you don't miss these?" said Min as she mentioned the food on the table.  
  
Ichigo broke into a smile and started to eat too, she was joined by Ryou.  
  
"What are we going to do after this?" asked Purin.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we should just visit Tokyo again. You know, all those places we battled for before?" came Lettuce's answer.  
  
"Okies then." Replied Zakuro. "I have a meeting at 11am so I wouldn't be able to join you. I'll be back for dinner though."  
  
(All of them become quite silent as they munch down the food)  
  
(Later on the day)  
  
"Where should we start?" asked Purin.  
  
"I want to see the tower again. It's being a while." Said Mint.  
  
(Walking towards the tower.)  
  
"So. What happened to each of you?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"I went back to China and found out that my dad died" (gasp) said Purin. "I inherited all the money and things so now, I'm basically a billionaire.  
  
"Richer than me?" asked Mint  
  
"Dunnoe. Probably." Said Purin, smiling.  
  
"You Lettuce? Anything interesting?" asked Purin.  
  
"well, lets just say that I met someone." Said Lettuce, a mysterious smile came up her flawless features.  
  
"Really? Who?" asked a very interested Ichigo.  
  
"My brother." Sighed Mint. "He went to Korea to manage my father's business and met Lettuce. They decide to fall in love and might even marry."  
  
"You serious?" squealed Ichigo. "Wouldn't that mean that Lettuce would become your sister-in-law?"  
  
"Stop talking as if I'm not here" scowled Lettuce, but quickly smiled. " Yeah, I guess Mint have to treat me differently now."  
  
"This is so...surprising. I mean. I never would have thought that.."Ichigo rambled.  
  
"Yeah I know...fate is twisted sometimes." Smiled Mint.  
  
"Ryou? How are you then" Lettuce asked her ex-crush.  
  
"Me? I'm the same you know. Research, work, more research.." sighed Shirogane.  
  
"What! No screaming girls after you?" smirked Mint.  
  
"Maybe one...okay. Quite a few, but they are just really looks but no brains really.." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"No new love interest?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"I only have one..." Ryou said, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo pretended not o see him though.  
  
(After dinner)  
  
"You going already?" asked a very disappointed Lettuce.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow" smiled Ichigo.  
  
"Cya!" she said and took off.  
  
The 4 girls looked at Ryou.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Take her home!" said a very frustrated Zakuro.  
  
"But she said she would be fine." Explained Ryou.  
  
"So? Take her home anyway." Mint rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryou, seeing this, took off in a sprint to catch Ichigo, a jacket in his hands.  
  
"Guys" Mint muttered.  
  
( Ryou and Ichigo walking along the path)  
  
"Hi!" Ryou said once he caught up to her.  
  
"Oh hi!. Thought I told you I don't need a person walking me?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Oh, the others said that I should come anyway so..." he trailed off.  
  
"I...I just want to thank you again for, you know. Helping me." Ichigo said.  
  
"You mean talking about Masaya?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah.." replied Ichigo.  
  
"As I said, no problem Momomiya. You got to let it out someday." Said Ryou.  
  
(They are nearly there and they just stopped in front of her house.)  
  
"So.....I guess I'll say goodbye then." Said Ichigo.  
  
Ryou only nodded.  
  
Ichigo stood around nervously.  
  
"So um...thanks again for walking m..mmm.." She said but was cut off with a mind blowing kiss from Ryou.  
  
They finally broke apart after a few minutes.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Ryou as he turned around and began to walk back. "Bye."  
  
Ichigo stood here, confused and lost. She shrugged and opened the door to her home.  
  
A few minutes later she ran out, screaming.  
  
"Ryou!..Ryou!. Help!"  
  
Ryou heard his and immediately he took off, back in the direction he came from.  
  
He met a tense and scared Ichigo in the middle of the street.  
  
"It's....(huff puff) my par..parents. Someone's kidnapped them...." Said Ichigo, close to tears.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N-  
  
Haha. Sorriz, I like cliffhangers. What do you think of this chapter?  
  
Plz tell me by pressing the buton over here.  
  
I want more reviews. At least anoher one.  
  
So plz help!!  
  
Luv you!  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	7. Mystery

A/N- Wot do you think of last chapter? I am still waiting for reviews!! Plz give me a review!!  
  
Summary- Mew mews look over the possibilities of who would of taken Ichigo's parents.  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew so dunt sue me or hire an assassin.  
  
Chap 6 Mystery  
  
"Ryou!..Ryou!. Help!"  
  
Ryou heard his and immediately he took off, back in the direction he came from.  
  
He met a tense and scared Ichigo in the middle of the street.  
  
"It's....(huff puff) my par..parents. Someone's kidnapped them...." Said Ichigo, close to tears.  
  
"Did you see them? How do you know they're kidnapped?" Asked a very flustered Ryou.  
  
"Whoever's got them, they left this..." huffed Ichigo as she took ou a piece of paper.  
  
Dear Ichigo,  
  
Remember me? I don't think so. Which is why I decide to take something with me to remind you that I'll never be gone..  
  
The longer you take to remember my identity, the shorter the life of your parents' would be.  
  
Your parents is safe Ichigo.  
  
For now.  
  
always love you.  
  
Ryou looked at the letter, confused and lost.  
  
"Who do you think this is?" he asked Ichigo.  
  
"I'm.....not too sure.." "I don't even know if this is a jealoused  
classmate or a mew mew's enemy..." said Ichigo breaking into tears.  
  
"Calm down, we'll figure this out, I promise. Let's go back to the Cafe  
and discuss this with the others.." Comforted Ryou.  
  
"We know that your parents are still alive, obviously this person want  
something from you, so he wouldn't risk the chance of losing." Explained  
Ryou.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I just know that Masaya deid and my parents  
are in danger as well." Ichigo cried out on to Shirogane's shoulder.  
  
"I will protect you against anything. I promise." Murmured Ryou into her  
hair.  
  
(In the Cafe.)  
  
"Ichigo, calm down and use your brain to think." Demanded Zakuro.  
  
"Crying is not going to solve anything."  
  
"I know Zakuro, I just can't stop." Ichigo sniffed. "Mint is right. Fate  
is twisted."  
  
"I've thought about this and came up with only one group who would do  
this." Ryou announced, sitting next to Ichigo as she continued to sniff  
against his shoulder.  
  
"The aliens are the only explanation to this, no one else would do  
anything this cruel. Besides, the house was neat and tidy, no sign of a  
struggle, so it couldn't have being human." Exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"You mean Tart? Didn't he disappear or something?" asked a very confused  
Purin.  
  
"They did. And they didn't show up in the mew mew radar." Said Ryou.  
  
"Masha didn't report anything either." Said Mint.  
  
"Well, Masha's system alert to aliens could have disappeared for all I  
know. It has being a year." He said.  
  
"So you're saying that you think the Aliens have kidnapped my parents but  
here are no sign of the aliens around." Ichigo asked.  
  
"Yes. It could be a group of them but I truly think it is just one  
person." Ryou said.  
  
"Really? Who do you think?" Asked Ichigo.  
  
Shirogane was silent for a moment.  
  
"Kish" he said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N – Yeah I know. This is just a sad excuse for a chapter but I promise he next one would be beta.  
  
Plz review to tell me how much you like the story so I can have an idea.  
  
Thank you  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	8. Truth

Summary- Ichigo finally meets the unexpected. Another cute scene with Ryou/Ichigo.  
  
Disclamer- I am getting tired of writing this. But oh well, here goes. I do not own Tokyo mew mw so don't sue.  
  
Chap 8 Truth  
  
"Really? Who do you think?" Asked Ichigo.  
  
Shirogane was silent for a moment.  
  
"Kish" he said.  
  
"You reckon it's him?" asked Ichigo  
  
"Who else would have done something like that. Only Kish and his obsessions with Ichigo could have driven someone to do this." Ryou said.  
  
"But, but, after Deep blue was killed he called a truce" Ichigo argued.  
  
"People change, not to mention aliens" muttered Ryou.  
  
"Ryou's got a point. Kish is the only one who seems to fit into the category right now." Mint said.  
  
"Ichigo, I know you don't want to believe that Kish is back again, but please understand that you need to start believing because time is running out." Pleaded Lettuce.  
  
"But...even if I believe it' him what do I do?" Ichigo wailed.  
  
"Think about it. Think about all those times in the past. How he contacted you." Whispered Zakuro.  
  
All the others have gone to sleep. Ryou and Ichigo are in his room, thinking.  
  
"I feel totally helpless and hopeless Shirogane." Said Ichigo.  
  
"Just when I thought that life is finally coming together for me again, it breaks. Again." She said.  
  
"Just sleep now. Don't think about it tomorrow. We'll work something out." Said Ryou.  
  
He stood up but Ichigo held onto his hand.  
  
"Please don't go. Stay here please." Said Ichigo.  
  
Ryou only nodded.  
  
He tucked Ichigo in his bed put his arm around her. Slowly, Ichigo fell asleep.  
  
A figure blinked into the room, he saw the sleeping forms of the two people and his eyes turned blinding white colour. He slammed his fist into a nearby table and blinked out.  
  
(MORNING)  
  
Ryou's alarm clock beeped. He opened his eyes and silenced the alarm.  
  
She observed Ichigo's peaceful features and kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
Ichigo let out a little moan and slowly opened her eyes. She stared into a pair of blue eyes. Again.  
  
"Morning" she smiled at the blonde guy.  
  
"Good sleep?" He asked her.  
  
"Wasn't bad, but I've had better." Said Ichigo.  
  
"We'll figure something out today. Don't worry." Said Ryou.  
  
(After Breakfast)  
  
"I think I'm just going to take a walk now. You know, to clear things out and think about it."  
  
"Sure. You want anyone to come with you?" asked Mint.  
  
"Nah. That's okay." smiled Ichigo.  
  
(She walks along the road, absorbed in her thoughts)  
  
Hey there little mew mew. Remember me?  
  
Ichigo whipped her head around just in ime to see a figure swoop down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Her eyes staring into a pair of Yellow ones.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I know I know. I Promised that this one would be beta. Sorriz.  
  
Plz review anyhow?  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	9. Hatred

A/N- I might not continue this story anymore. I dun't really noe.  
  
Summary- Ichigo meets the one that kidnapped her parents and a little schme suddenly went poof when Kish reveals the strength of his powers.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tmm.  
  
Chap 9 Hatred  
  
"Hey there little mew mew. Remember me?"  
  
Ichigo whipped her head around just in time to see a figure swoop down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Her eyes staring into a pair of Golden Yellow ones.  
  
She quickly pushed the figure away, horror in her eyes.  
  
"Kish!" Ichigo yelled.  
  
"Glad you still remember, Although you needed a little hint." Kish growled.  
  
"You ARE the one that took my parents." Ichigo said. "Where are they now?"  
  
"There, there. Don't get all flustered, although I do have to admit that you look cute when you do that." Kish smirked.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"You know very well what I want from you my dear mew mew." Kish answered.  
  
"Come with me, to another world. Another land, and we both could live together.  
  
No worries, No pain, No tears. No blonde lightbulbs in our way.." kish whispered.  
  
"Shirogane. What are you going to do to him?" Ichigo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Nothing right now if you agree to go with me. If you refuse, I swear you'll never see that blonde son of a bitch ever again." Kish said and he blinked out.  
  
Ichigo stood there for ages, staring into where Kish was standing before. She sighed and walked back. Shoulders slumped.  
  
(Back at the Cafe.)  
  
"You back! What's wrong?" asked Lettuce and Mint as they rushed to her side.  
  
"Kish. It was him." Ichigo said monotonously.  
  
"You mean, it really is him behind all this? How do you know." Purin asked.  
  
"Because he paid Ichigo a little visit" came Ryou's voice "The computer has just sensed him, by himself."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"We can't hurt him. He have my parents. So the only way to get them saved is to give him what he wanted." Said Ichigo, still not recovered.  
  
"We can't do that. Everybody knows that what Kish wants is Ichigo, and no way are we going to let Ichigo fall into the hands of him!" exclaimed Mint.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we can trick him.." said Zakuro.  
  
"How?" asked Lettuce "Kish is not exactly a complete bimbo you know."  
  
"Maybe we can trick him into believing that Ichigo really would go with him now, and as soon as he releases Ichigo's parents, we can go and save her." Said Mint.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking of." Said Zakuro.  
  
"But what if we can't get Ichigo out? What do we do now?" asked Purin.  
  
"Kish is not that strong. His power should have reduced since Deep Blue died.but if he has found another source of power......" Ryou trailed off.  
  
"I'll give it a try." Said Ichigo suddenly. "I would do anything to protect my parents."  
  
All of them reluctantly nodded. They discussed plans till late at night.  
  
(NEXT DAY)  
  
"You sure Ichigo you would be okay?" Ryou asked.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready."  
  
"Goodluck" all 5 of them said.  
  
Ichigo walked off, towards where she first met Kish.  
  
"Hello there my toy." Kish said, "Looking for me?"  
  
"I am not your toy Kish." Ichigo said coldly. "But yes, I was looking for you."  
  
"Need something honey?" Kish smirked.  
  
"I'll go with you, as long as you release my parents." Ichigo said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Kish said as she grabbed Ichigo's arm and blinked out.  
  
"Where are we now?" asked Ichigo as Kish let go of her arm.  
  
"You don't remember?" said Kish.  
  
On closer look, Ichigo gasped. "We're in Deep Blue's old headquaters."  
  
"Quite shocking eh....ever since you killed Deep Blue, no one bothers to look after this place anymore. Except for me.." sighed Kish.  
  
"Where did all the others go?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"You mean Pai and Tart?" Kish said.  
  
"Yes." Ichigo's heart turned cold when she heard those two names that killed her beloved.  
  
"Pai disappeared. No one know where he went. And as for Tart. He went Mental. Shouting to walls these days about why Purin won't cry..." Kish said  
  
"weird reason to go mental for don't you think?" he let out a harsh laugh.  
  
Ichigo was silent as she observed the old place.  
  
Some pillars have fallen down, and the colour is all gloomy, blue and black, swirling. A few would have recognize the old central place for evil. She hope hat the others would still be able to find their way here when they come to rescue her.  
  
Ichigo stiffened as she felt Kish's gaze bore into her. Suddenly her heart went all cold.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked Kish.  
  
Kish's mouth suddenly twist into a smile.  
  
"Don't think you could trick me my toy." Kish said. "I know exactly what you're thinking."  
  
Ichigo's eyes, widened.  
  
"You might think I've became weak ever since Deep Blue died. But the truth is, I've became stronger. More stronger than all of your mew mews put together." Kish whispered. "Don't ever think you could escape from me ever again."  
  
A/N-Boring chapter? Interesting chapter? Let me know plz! 


	10. Tears

A/N- This is weird chap. Lots of bad Language and quite an emotional piece. You have being warned.  
  
Summary- Kish did sumthing to Ichigo and Ryou reveals a deep secret.  
  
Disclaimer- No own TokYo MeW mEw. Onli da plot.

* * *

Chap 10 Tears  
  
"Don't think you could trick me my toy." Kish said. "I know exactly what you're thinking."  
  
Ichigo's eyes, widened.  
  
"You might think I've became weak ever since Deep Blue died. But the truth is, I've became stronger. More stronger than all of your mew mews put together." Kish whispered. "Don't ever think you could escape from me ever again."  
  
"but...how..?" Ichigo said in a coarse whisper.  
  
"Deep Blue might be dead, but the powers and energy that resides him is still alive. I, absorbed that power, so naturally, I have the powers of Deep Blue. Maybe even more." Kissu said, his eyes flashing.  
  
"We killed Deep Blue last time. We can kill you too." Ichigo spat out.  
  
"You killed Deep Blue with the help of Blue Knight. Thanks to Pai and Tart's help, he is now dead. So you're on your own." Kish said in Ichigo's ear.  
  
"You planned Pai and Tart to kill Masaya?" said Ichigo disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course. You don't suppose I'll really let my toy fall into other people's hands did you?" laughed Kish.  
  
"But...all those things you said, about how you loved me and wanted me to be happy..." Ichigo trailed off.  
  
"It's all a lie.." she whispered. "You took my parents."  
  
"No my dear mew mew, it's true. I do love you. I am completely insanely in love with you.." said Kish. "but I would not allow the Blue Knight to stand in MY way of happiness. And I did not take your parents. They are now happily on a vacation in England, thanks to me."  
  
"You mean you never kidnapped them?" asked a confused Ichigo.  
  
"I only left the note because I know that it is the only way to lure you to me. You seemed to have forgotten me after Blue Knight's death. I needed something to let you remember me."  
  
Ichigo is now backing away, her head shaking. She cannot believe she once had trusted this..this foul creature...  
  
"Listen Ichigo. Blue Knight has abandoned you, he left you all alone in this world, with no one to talk to, no one to share your miseries with. He left you. All Alone."  
  
"No he didn't... he loved me...." Whispered Ichigo.  
  
"You think he loved you eh.... If he loved you he wouldn't have died. He would have tried to live. He wouldn't just abandon you Ichigo..."  
  
"He didn't left me. He Died Protecting me. But You killed him.." Said Ichigo, shaking with silent anger and tears threatening to pour out.  
  
"I didn't plan to kill him. I planned to kill you and then suicide to be just with you. Him? He died, leaving this cruel world in to blissful heaven and left you all alone, grieving after his death.. You call this love?"  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!. YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH. I WILL NOT LET YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HIM" Ichigo yelled. Throwing punches at Kish while tears flowed uncontrollably.  
  
"There is no use lying to yourself Ichigo. You know why you wouldn't be able to get him out of your mind? It's because you think that it is all his fault that he left you all alone. You hate him for dying for you. You hate him for making you feel guilty. You hate him for loving you. You hate him for being the Blue Knight. Most of all, you hate yourself for loving him. You hate him Ichigo. Don't lie to yourself mew mew." Kish exclaimed, his words like knife, slicing Ichigo's heart.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS....YOU CAN'T SAY WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW!" Ichigo cried out, still throwing punches at Kish, but less forceful.  
  
"Listen to yourself Ichigo. You are doubting yourself. Your punches has shown just that. I may do not know what others are thinking but I do know yours. Your facial expressions are self explanatory. You were seriously hurt and sad. The Lube Knight has left you. Get that into your mind. He abandoned you in this huge evil world. He did not love you."  
  
"NO...HE LOVED ME...he loved...me.." Ichigo sobbed Uncontrollably. She has stopped punching now and is slumped near the wall.  
  
Kish smiled. He know hat he has Ichigo now. He slowly bent down to Ichigo's small form and took her chin in his hands. She lifted her chin to let her see him.  
  
"Listen Ichigo. I can give you more then what the Blue Knight has to offer. I have more powers, More energy and A complete loving heart. Most of all, I will always be here. With you. I'll never leave you. I love you."  
  
Ichigo, still crying leaned against Kish's shoulder and sobbed.  
  
Kish hugged Ichigo, thinking that she is finally his.

* * *

(Back At The Cafe.)  
  
"Should we go there now? Or should we give Ichigo some time?" panicked Ryou as he paced back and force in the cafe.  
  
"Ryou, calm down. We are going there now, and you are no help if you are like this" spat Zakuro, who, underneath all those cool features, was also panicking.  
  
"Shouldn't she have called for us by now?" Lettuce said in a worried voice.  
  
"Maybe we should just go there now." Said Mint.  
  
"Ryou?" asked Purin.  
  
Shirogane paused a minute before saying  
  
"Tokyo Mew Mew, Lets move!"  
  
All the mew mews morphed, and all 4 of them plus Shirogane was running for the Tokyo Bridge, as ever since Deep Blue died. The space above the bridge has somehow became a portal to the headquaters.

* * *

(Back to Kish and Ichigo)  
  
"My dear kitty. Have you decided?" Kish asked Ichigo  
  
"....Yes....I have.." replied Ichigo.  
  
"So. Are you going to go with me? Willingly?" asked Kish.  
  
Ichigo took in a deep breath  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Kish gazed into Ichigo's heart again, and was satisfied with what he detect.  
  
"Okay. We'll get ready to go." Kish said.  
  
"Are you su....." He trailed off as 5 figures jumped in through a portal.  
  
"Looks like we have visitors." He murmured.  
  
Ichigo whipped her head back and saw Ryou, Lettuce, Pruin, Mint and Zakuro, all in fighting stand.  
  
"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" shouted Ryou.  
  
"Let's go Ichigo, let's leave this bastards here. Just like what they did to you." Kish murmured into Ichigo's ear.  
  
Ichigo turned around to go with Kish.  
  
"Momomiya! Are you out of your fuckin mind? What the hell is wrong with you?" Screamed Ryou.  
  
"Kish loves me. He won't leave me. I don't want to be alone again." Ichigo mumbled, a bit dazed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Momomiya?" Asked Ryou.  
  
"This is fuckin son of the bitch who killed Masaya. Or did you forget?" He shouted.  
  
"Kish only wanted to kill me. He want to be with me. Blue Knight only abandoned me. He didn't love me." Said Ichigo.  
  
"Ichigo. Masaya loved you. He died protecting you. Isn't that enough to show how much he loves you?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"He left me. You left me. All of yous left me. I was all alone. If he truly loved me he wouldn't just abandon me in this world to grieve for him!" she shouted.  
  
"Ichigo? How could you say that? He died for you." Exclaimed Lettuce.  
  
"Ichigo look at Me. Why is your eyes all glassy?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Kish. What the fuck have you done to her?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just made her realize what is really deep inside her heart.." Kish shrugged.  
  
"Ichigo! Listen to me. You need to wake up. This is all Kish's doing. It is all his fault that Masaya is dead. You cannot love an enemy!" yelled Mint.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" yelled Ichigo as she punched Mint on the jaw.  
  
"Don't you dare insult him Mint!" Ichigo yelled.  
  
Mint looked at Ichigo with disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Ryou. What is wrong with her?" Zakuro murmured to Shirogane.  
  
"I think Kish brainwashed her into believing that Masaya did not love her. That thought basically drove her wild." Mumbled Ryou.  
  
"What can we do then?" Asked Lettuce.  
  
Shirogane, for once, remained silent.  
  
Kish, sensing this, smirked.  
  
"Let's go dear kitty, before those bastards make a complete fool of themselves.  
  
"NO wait!" yelled Shirogane.  
  
"What?" asked a very irritated Kish.  
  
Shirogane glared at him.  
  
"Ichigo. Kish does not love you either. He only wants to control you." He said, crossing his fingers and hope that this would work.  
  
"Shut up you bastard. Kish loves me. Kish is the only one that loves me." Ichigo cried out.  
  
"No he doesn't. He only want to make you his and after that, he is going to abandon you, only this time. More worse then Masaya."Ryou yelled.  
  
"No body cares for me. No body loves me. He is the only one that would stay with me and love me forever!" screamed Ichigo who is now in a mess. Tears streaked her pale face.  
  
"That is not True Ichigo." Ryou shouted. "And you know it."  
  
"Oh really. If any of you cared for me you wouldn't leave me there in Tokyo by myself. After Masaya's death, all of yous just disappeared. But Kish has always being there. I felt him. I felt his presence with me. You? You just showed up in the middle of no where and messed up my life." Ichigo wailed.  
  
"I might not be there Ichigo. But I've always cared for you." Said Ryou, now dodging Ichigo's fists.  
  
"You didn't you son of a bitch. You just showed up and think that you can trick me into believing you!" she sobbed and threw another punch at Ryou.  
  
"Momomiya. Listen to me." He dodged another fist.  
  
"Just shut up!" yelled Ichigo as she delivered a punch to Ryou's jaw.  
  
"I love you" Ryou screamed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: SO evil aren't I. Anywayz. Plz review. I like this chap even though it is really sad. 


	11. Lost

A/N- How did you think of the last chapter? I am thinking of ending this soon. What do you think? Tell me plz, in a review  
  
Summary- Ryou hides his feelings once again.  
  
Disclaimer- I dun't own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

Chap 11 Lost  
  
"I love you" Ryou screamed.  
  
"Wh...What did you say?" Ichigo asked, her fist stopped midway in the air.  
  
"I said I love you" Ryou murmured.  
  
He bent down his head and passionately kissed Ichigo's struggling figure.  
  
Ichigo stopped struggling and responded to the kiss.  
  
"NOOO...Ichigo, Don't. Don't let him kiss you!" Yelled Kish  
  
Ichigo broke the kiss. Her eyes now the same chocolate brown.  
  
She turned to Kish.  
  
"I really did thought that you loved me. I guess I was wrong." Said Ichigo sadly, tears forming again in her eyes.  
  
"Fuck You you son of a bitch, you ruined everything." Screamed Kish.  
  
"I apologise for not letting you succeed in getting my loved one brainwashed." Ryou said dryly.  
  
"So. Shall we finish what we came for?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yes...I think we shall do just that" said Ichigo as she raised her Strawberry bell to splice Kish into pieces.  
  
"You think this is the end of me?" Kish exclaimed as he rose above in the air.  
  
"Hurry Ichigo!" yelled Ryou.  
  
"You'll never beat me. I'll be back. And Ichigo remember. I will make you mine." Yelled Kish as he blinked out.  
  
"Fuck" swored Zakuro.  
  
"Should swear so loud you know. After all, you are a world famous celebrity." Mint said, smiling. Zakuro scowled at her.

* * *

(At Mint's House.)  
  
"I think everyone should just go and rest." Said Ryou "It's being a long day"  
  
"Yeah okay.." came a line of mumbles.  
  
"um... Guys?" came Ichigo's voice.  
  
"Yeah?" another line of grumble.  
  
"I just want to say sorry about what happened, um.. earlier.." apologised Ichigo, mentioning Mint.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ichigo, you were brainwashed, although I do have to say, you really do punch hard" winced Mint as she touched her jaw.  
  
"Thanks guys, ...for understanding." Said Ichigo.  
  
(All the others gone to their own rooms. Only Ichigo and Ryou left.)  
  
"I guess I'll go upstairs as well." Mumbled Ryou.  
  
"Ryou?" Ichigo said.  
  
"If you are going to apologise for what happened earlier you already did, so no need to do that again." Said Shirogane.  
  
"No. I was going to ask you, um... did you really mean what you said back in there?" Ichigo asked nervously.  
  
Nervousness came across his face for a few seconds but disappeared quickly as he laughed.  
  
"Of coz not, you was under Kish's spell, I was only trying to break it. I guess it worked." Ryou managed to say out.  
  
"Don't think much of it Momomiya. Good night." He said, and went silently upstairs.  
  
"Good night..." Ichigo whispered, disappointment shown all on her face.

* * *

ICHIGO's POV  
  
What the hell am I thinking. I really am one dumb strawberry.  
  
Of cause Ryou didn't mean what he said earlier.  
  
He was only trying to save you you idiot.  
  
Now he probably thinks you are pathetic.  
  
Why do I care so much anyway?  
  
It's not as if I really care how he think of me..... Oh fuck. I do care. What have I turn into? Have I gone insane?  
  
This is Ryou Shirogane we are talking aobut here.  
  
The insufferable git?  
  
He isn't so jerky sometimes. He actually is quite sweet.....  
  
END OF ICHIGO's POV

* * *

RYOU's POV  
  
What the hell are you doing Shirogane.  
  
Why are you so cold sometimes?  
  
You had one perfect chance of telling her how you truly feel about her and you lost it.  
  
Now she is probably going to think that you are pathetic.  
  
Why do I care so much of how she thinks of me anyway?  
  
It's not as if I really love her.  
  
Oh fuck. What the hell. Stop lying to yourself Shirogane.  
  
You already know that you love her. You loved her even before the Aoyama dude stepped into the picture.  
  
Oh Momomiya, why can't you see this.....  
  
END OF RYOU's POV

* * *

A/N- So sad...sniff sniff. Really short chap I noe. I will TRY and make longer ones I promise.  
  
Alice- Thankz for the review. And I got this up! SO proud.  
  
Plz review pplz!! 


	12. Love

A/N I am finishing the story soon. so.....  
  
Summary- Kish decide to play the last game of torture with the mew mews.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Toyko Mew mew so no lawyers or assassins plz.

* * *

Chap 12 Love  
  
A solitary figure wavered slightly in the air as he saw the subject of his affection.  
  
No. Subject of his Obsession.  
  
He struck his fist against a tree, angry that he has once again lost.  
  
He blinked out, his blood still dribbling down the tree trunk.

* * *

(MORNING)  
  
Ichigo opened up her eyes slowly and yawned.  
  
Another day. Another battle.  
  
She wondered if Ryou is up yet.  
  
"Stop it Momomiya. Stop thinking about him so much. He already made it clear last night that whatever he said before was all a joke." She thought. She let out a sigh.  
  
Slowly, she put on her clothes and joined the others down stairs.  
  
"Morning" she mumbled.  
  
"How did you sleep?" ask Lettuce.  
  
"Not bad. Better than yesterday that's for sure." Replied Ichigo.  
  
"Any plans for today?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"We should all keep alert for signs Kish or any of the other aliens." Said Ryou.  
  
"Actually, Kish told me that Pai has disappeared and Tart, has well.......Tart has gone mental.." Ichigo trailed off. Looking at Purin.  
  
Purin dropped her cheesecake.  
  
"Ta-Tar...gone mental?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yeah....apparently he went mental about why Purin wouldn't cry..." Ichigo said.  
  
"Purin made Tar-Tar mental?" Purin said slowly.  
  
"It's not your fault Purin. No one know that it would come out like this..." said Lettuce.  
  
Purin slowly went upstairs.  
  
"Damn. I hope I didn't do too much damage."  
  
"Alien, Alien, Alien" came Masha's voice.  
  
"Where?" Yelled Ryou as he jumped about a hundred feet high.  
  
"There! Outside the Cemetary" shouted Mint as she pointed out from her large window.  
  
"Purin!" shouted Lettuce, "Get down now!"  
  
"Ryou?" asked Ichigo.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Tokyo mew mew mission, activate."  
  
The girls morphed into their mew mew forms. Shirogane changed into the cat. And all 6 of them ran frantically along the road to the park.

* * *

(At the Cemetary)  
  
"Where are they? Where is Kish?" huffed Ichigo.  
  
"I'm right here my toy." Said Kish as he swoop down and took Ichigo's chin with his hands.  
  
Ichigo stepped back, disgusted.  
  
"Where are the creatures?" Purin asked. (A/N I don' really know what they are exactly called.)  
  
"You can't see them my dear mew mews. It's a type invisible vines." Kish said.  
  
"You are telling me that you are killing humans with a invisible vine?  
  
"Not exactly right my sweet kitty." Kish smirked. "I've given up on terminating humans ages ago. Now my main focus is you."  
  
"You are trying to kill me?" gasped Ichigo.  
  
"Not kill. Death would not be too much of a penalty for you. Just torture. Since I know that I could never get your heart. I would make sure that your heart breaks." Kish said.  
  
"You already broke my heart Kish, when you killed Masaya." Ichigo spat out.  
  
"Masaya was a warning, but clearly that warning wasn't enough for you to realize. Now, more is going to be killed just because of your stupidness. And they are going to be killed here. Next to your dear Blue Knight's grave."  
  
"Ryou, what do we do." Murmured Ichigo.  
  
"Do what we were going to do before in the head quaters." Mumbled Ryou.  
  
All the 5 girls nodded.  
  
'Ribbon, Mint, Echo!"  
  
"Ribbon, Lettuce, Thrash!"  
  
"Ribbon, Purin ring, Inferno!"  
  
"Ribbon, Zakuro, Pure!"  
  
Ribbon, Mew mew Crystal, Drops!  
  
All those hit Kish on full blast. But he did not die.  
  
"I told you my kitty, that you can't kill me anymore. You need Blue Knight to do that. And he is dead." He laughed. "Time for my revenge.."  
  
"Bind them!" Kish yelled.  
  
Out of nowhere. Invisible Vines wrapped themselves against the mew mews.  
  
"What the fuck is these things?" yelled Zakuro.  
  
"Don't know, But they are suffocating me!" cried Lettuce.  
  
"No use struggling you stupid bitches. The harder you struggle, the tighter it become. We wouldn't want all of you dead before things start to get interesting do we" Kish smirked.  
  
"Now, my dear Kitty. Let's start on our game." Kish said evilly as he glanced at Ryou.  
  
"Ryou Ran. Don't worry about us. Ran!" yelled Ichigo from above.  
  
Ryou looked at Ichigo and moved forward to Kish.  
  
"Quite brave are you." Kish sneered "That would change when I'm through with you."  
  
Kish threw a punch to Ryou's face. He breezily dodged that.  
  
"You don't think that for the discoverer of the Mew mew Mission, he wouldn' know how to fight did you." Smirked Ryou.  
  
"Over confidence is not a good thing you son of a bitch." Yelled Kish.  
  
Ryou dodged another lethal punch and started to fight back. Kish, after gotten a punch and a kick in his stomach, he drew out his two swords and started to slash at Ryou.  
  
Ryou was cut on the arm, but continued to fight. Kish produced a huge energy force and threw it at Ryou.  
  
Ryou dodged. But not quickly enough. The force still hit him and he dropped to the ground, bleeding very badly.  
  
"Shirogane!" Yelled Ichigo and the other mew mews.  
  
"Kish, stop. Don't hurt him. I'll go with you. I'll leave with you." Yelled Ichigo.  
  
"N..no don't.." Coughed Ryou.  
  
Kish, hearing this, approached Ichigo.  
  
"Although the sound of that is very tempting. I wouldn't risk it anymore. Today, I am going to end this for once and for all. Sorry my little sweet." He smirked and went back to Ryou."  
  
"I think that this game is long enough don't you think?" Kish said. "Now it's time for you to end you blonde bastard."  
  
He produced another energy force.  
  
"Nooo.. Ryou!..." Ichigo screamed.  
  
"I really do love you Ichigo!" yelled Ryou as Kish threw the force at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.  
  
"Go To Hell" screamed Kish.  
  
"Nooooo..!" screamed Ichigo as she saw the force get closer and closer to Ryou.  
  
Crystal like tears dropped down from Ichigo's eyes and on to the ground.  
  
As soon as the tears hit the ground, A blinding light shot from Masaya's grave, repelling the force...  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N- I am soooo evil. THis chap is a bit rushed i think. but nvm. 

Sorriz, I just had to leave it at this point. Don't worry. I'll update soon I promise.  
  
I think this is coming towards the end. But something quite unexpected happens  
  
Tell me what you think of the chap plz. Plz review!!  
  
Thank you  
  
Sandy- Glad you liked my story. I will try and make It longer.  
  
Karen- Thanks. I really do appreciate your praise.  
  
Becky- Glad you found my story exciting. I am ending I soon, and it would be a happy ending I think. I'll do my best in making chapters longer I promise.  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Sorry dear readers, I just really need this part posted.  
  
Can some of you plz give me some ideas on whether if I should finish the story off or continue?  
  
If continue, can some of yu give me some ideas as well?  
  
Very much appreciated.  
  
PS: Chap 13 up very soon. Wait for It to come on. 


	14. Soul

A/N- This might be the second last chapter I think. Anyways, this is a really confusing chapter. Make sure you read this when you're actually conscious. Really confusing blue knight/masaya.  
  
Plz tell me how I could continue it off. Coz I am really ranning out of ideas. After chapter15, I think I'm gonna finish it. Not so sure. So plz send me some ideas.  
  
Summary- Ryou turns into someone unexpected and Kish reveals part of him that no one would ever guess. (This summary sux. Story beta.)  
  
Disclaimer- Nonado, I dun't own Tmm. Onli da plot.

* * *

Chap 13 Soul  
  
Crystal like tears dropped down from Ichigo's eyes and on to the ground.  
  
As soon as the tears hit the ground, A blinding light shot from Masaya's grave, repelling the force.  
  
"What the fuck?" yelled Kish as he quickly dodged his own energy force.  
  
They watched the tombstone split in half, ejecting more light.  
  
By this time, Ryou has already stood up and is also staring at Masaya's grave.  
  
A sword suddenly flew out of the grave and twirled above Shirogane's head. A stream of light flowed from the sword and bathed Ryou in a glowing blue.  
  
"Blue Knight's sword. I buried it with him when he died..." Ichigo whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou began to morph. His hair becoming longer and tied. His clothes were replaced by a long blue robe.  
  
At last the blue light disappeared and the sword fell into Ryou's waiting hand.  
  
Everybody, including Kish, gasped.  
  
"Blue Knight," Ichigo whispered, still staring at the person who was meant to be dead.  
  
"You," exclaimed Kish. "Was meant to be dead." (A/N Dis part really lame I know)  
  
"You," exclaimed Ryou/Blue Knight. "Is going to be dead."  
  
He flew up suddenly and sliced the invisible vines that was binding the mew mews, taking a very confused Ichigo in his arms.  
  
"I will be here. Protecting you. Always." He said.  
  
"But um....you..you are...." Stuttered Ichigo.  
  
"Kill now, Questions Later." Said Blue Knight.  
  
Kish, still dazed looked at the scene before him.  
  
"No no. This is all wrong. This was not meant to happen.." he blabbered.  
  
"THIS WAS NOT FUCKIN MEANT TO HAPPEN" he yelled, going a bit crazy.  
  
"Looks like the game isn't over yet Kish." Said Ichigo.  
  
"I was meant to break your into pieces." He shouted, "Not the other way around!!."  
  
"Let's end the game now, don't you think mew mews?" Blue Knight said.  
  
"Of course." Said Ichigo as she raised her Crystal wand.  
  
"Guys?" She said.  
  
"Ribbon, Mint, Echo!"  
  
"Ribbon, Lettuce, Thrash!"  
  
"Ribbon, Purin Ring, Inferno!"  
  
"Ribbon, Zakuro, Pure!"  
  
"Thanks guys! Now is my turn."  
  
"Ribbon, Mew Mew crystal Wand, Dro..." Ichigo started.  
  
But she stopped as soon as she saw Kish fall down to the ground, clutching his head.  
  
"Ahh..... fuck. Get out, stupid voice. GET THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed.  
  
No one knows what he is talking about.  
  
Kish just seems to writhe on the ground in pain, clutching his head.  
  
Ichigo and the Blue Knight slowly approached him.  
  
Ichigo gasped when she saw his eyes.  
  
They turned Golden, Brown, then Blue.  
  
Th colours changing in a very fast rate.  
  
Kish looks like he was about to explode.  
  
Suddenly, Kish stopped writhing. And suddenly Brown took over.  
  
The pair of eyes looked at Ichigo in Longing and sadness, but also happy.  
  
The type of eyes that Ichigo remembered gazing lovingly into before his death. The eyes of the one who always protected her.  
  
"Ichigo," Kish, or maybe not Kish said, "Don't let your feelings reside within yourself. Let it out."  
  
"Masaya..." Ichigo whispered.  
  
"You've got to understand that I can not come back anymore. I am dead. But You are alive. Do not let me save you for nothing my dear Ichigo." Kish shell said.  
  
"You wanted to bury your love the same way you buried the sword. That cannot happen. You know why Ryou turned into Blue Knight? It is because of your tears. Your tears contained love. Your love called the powers from the ground below. Blue Knight was born to protect you Ichigo. Since I died, a person who is completely in love with you must take over the position. To protect you...forever.  
  
The eyes started to change colours again, signaling that Kish is going to take over.  
  
Ichigo could only sob. "Masaya...'  
  
"Re..member...Ichigo...Don't ever...Give up on lo..love.." Kish shell said before his brown eyes slowly faded and was replaced by a shocking light of gold.  
  
"He is Masaya....or is he?" asked a very confused Ichigo.  
  
"I think that Part of Masaya is in Part of him." Replied Blue Knight.  
  
"When Kish absorbed the Deep Blue's Powers, I guess he absorbed part of Masaya as well. Since, he was possessed by Deep Blue some time ago." Whispered Blue Knight.  
  
"I...I can't bring myself to kill him, Blue Knight. I can't...I can't kill what I know would contain part of Masaya..." sobbed Ichigo as she dropped her Wand on the ground.  
  
"Ichigo, you must bring yourself together. You know that Masaya would want you to get rid of this evil." Shouted Zakuro.  
  
"Ichigo, Did you not here Masaya a few minutes ago? You are not killing Masaya. Masaya is here. His love and power is in here. He forever understands your love. This is why when you tears hit the ground, he immediately sent his powers up here to protect you. The Blue Knight is born to Protect You Ichigo, and he would always want you to live in the real life, and not to dwell in the past." Said Blue Knight.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath  
  
"...You're right, We should destroy him.." said Ichigo as she turned around to pick up her wand.  
  
During all this talking, Kish had finally regained Conscious and had slowly gained up on the mew mews.  
  
"I still win the game though.." he said as he jabbed the Blue Knight in the Chest with his sword.  
  
"Blue Knight!" screamed Ichigo  
  
She immediately attempt to pick up her wand but Kish beat her to that.  
  
"Sorry, my toy. The game ends here." He smirked, once again.  
  
Kish produced a large and lethal energy force.  
  
She saw the energy force aimed straight for Blue Knight's Back.  
  
Without thinking, she threw herself over him...  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N- Hehehehe. Another cliffhanger.  
  
this is the third last chapter I think. If you get a bit confused, don't worry, I got confused when I wrote it too....  
  
If you want the story to be longer please send me some ideas. I am having writer's block.  
  
Also. Should I Make Kish die or Not??? Right now my story line is that he dies, but should he???

* * *

Tammy- Thanks for the review! Yeah. Ryou and Ichigo are together in the end. A bit sad for Masaya though  
  
Sammy- Glad you find the story funny. I thought it was quite sad. Anyways, I am ending soon coz I really can't think of anything else to write. Thanks for the review  
  
Alice- I am still not too sure about chap14/15 to be the end, but. I really don't know what to write after that so...Maybe you can help me think of some ideas? Thank you for review!  
  
Kayla- Thank you so much for reviewing. I am going to try and continue it, but I really am running out of ideas.  
  
REVEIWS PLEASE I ACCEPT BOTH ANONYMOUS AND SIGNED REVIEWS!! 


	15. Unconscious

A/N- Hello my fello readers! I'm Back! Yupyup. Back again I've decided hat I'm not goin to end his story anytime soon. I am going to write more. Hehe. So happy. Anywayz, plz read and review!  
  
Summary- I dun really know how to sum this up. Just have to read it I guess...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or he industry. I only own the Plot. (My first complete, no spelling mistake Disclaimer. So proud.")

* * *

Chapter 14 Unconscious  
  
"Sorry, my toy. The game ends here." He smirked, once again.  
  
Kish produced a large and lethal energy force.  
  
She saw the energy force aimed straight for Blue Knight's Back.  
  
Without thinking, she threw herself over him...  
  
"Ichigo, No!" Yelled the mew mews.  
  
Kish's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Ichigo was about to do.  
  
"Nooo..! Ichigo!" He screamed, running towards her.  
  
The Force hit the two figures full on.  
  
The mew mews were blasted away by the impact.

* * *

After god knows how long, Mint became conscious and shook every one else awake.  
  
"God, what happened?" asked a dazed Lettuce.  
  
"We got knocked unconscious by the force that Kish produced remember" said Zakuro.  
  
"Where's Ichigo and Ryou?" asked Mint.  
  
They looked around for signs of their teammates.  
  
"She's There!" Purin yelled. "Underneath all that debris!"  
  
The mew mews ran towards Ichigo.  
  
"You don't think she's...well...dead do you? Asked a very concerned Lettuce as she try and shook Ichigo awake.  
  
All the mew mews stared at each other, a lost and frightened look on each of their faces.  
  
Zakuro was the first one to recover.  
  
What the fuck are we all doing here. Call the ambulance!" She yelled (A/N that took her a while eh...)

* * *

(At the hospital)  
  
"Do you think that they are going to be okay?" asked a worried Mint.  
  
"I don't know. They've being in the emergency room for ages," replied Lettuce, biting her fingernails.  
  
"They can't die. They need to live. They have to live.." murmured a distraught Purin.  
  
The red light of the emergency room switched off.  
  
The mew mews immediately jumped up to greet the doctor.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Are they okay?"  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Are they awake?"  
  
"Can we go and see them?"  
  
"Ladies. Calm down. I think you should all sit down before I tell you.." said the doctor in a grief manner.

* * *

ICHIGO's SUBCONSCIOUS (or maybe conscious...)  
  
Where am I?  
  
Why is it all so white?  
  
Why are there machines all around me?  
  
Why is it all so blurry?  
  
I think someone is talking to me. Don't know who they are though.  
  
Where's Kish gone?  
  
Ryou! I need to save Ryou!  
  
"Ichigo!....Ichigo!...Wake up...!" certain voice shouted and Ichigo felt a vibration on a her shoulder.  
  
Some one is shaking me and calling my name  
  
Who is it....  
  
I need to see..  
  
END OF ICHIGO's SUBCONSCIOUS

* * *

"Ichigo!....Ichigo!...Wake up...!" Lettuce said.  
  
"Momomiya, Wake up!" said Zakuro.  
  
"Open your eyes Ichigo san!" said Purin.  
  
"Ichigo? Can you hear me Ichigo?" asked Mint  
  
"So...Loud...Need..Sleep...Shut..Up..." Ichigo murmured.  
  
"She's talking. She is talking." Said Lettuce.  
  
"Doctor Tanaki?" Zakuro asked, calling the doctor.  
  
"Yes?" he answered. As soon as he saw that Ichigo's mouth moved, he hurried to her side and checked her eyes.  
  
"Ladies. She is back with you. Just remember that she can't take much um...excitement.." said Tanaki.  
  
"Thank you Doctor," said Mint as she see the doctor out.  
  
"Ichigo. Don't sleep. Open your eyes." Said Lettuce.  
  
"Hmmmm...? Where am I?" asked a half conscious Ichigo.  
  
"You're really back with us!" yelld Purin as all of the mew mews took Ichigo in a very suffocating hug.  
  
"Let....go.....Can't...Breathe..." Murmured Ichigo.  
  
"What happened." She asked her group of smiling friends.  
  
"You got hit by the force that Kish produced and you went Unconscious." Lettuce said.  
  
"Kish.......Ryou.....Where is Ryou? Is he okay?" asked a worried Ichigo.  
  
"Um.....Ryou....Ryou.." Zakuro started  
  
She took a deep breath  
  
"....might never wake up.." She finished, tears in her eye.  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N – Hihi... this is really short chap. I know.  
  
So sad....sniff...sniff.....  
  
As I said. I am going to write more. I am going to continue the story.  
  
Plz give me More reviews!!! (I know I am greedy)  
  
Lauren- Thank you!. Yeah I am continuing the story. I'll try and make the oher chaps a bit longer.  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	16. Regrets

A/N- This chapter is going to be sad. You have being warned.  
  
Summary- Ichigo tries to wake up Ryou. A mysterious alien make his move..  
  
Disclaimer- I do Not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Do no sue me or kill me please. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chap 15 Regrets  
  
"Kish.......Ryou.....Where is Ryou? Is he okay?" asked a worried Ichigo.  
  
"Um.....Ryou....Ryou.." Zakuro started  
  
She took a deep breath  
  
"....might never wake up.." She finished, tears in her eye.  
  
"He....he's dead.." asked Ichigo in a coarse whisper.  
  
"He isn't dead. He is...well....in a coma.. and a very lethal one." Explained Mint  
  
"It seems as if he doesn't want to live. It seems as if he has lost hope. And if he does not wake up soon...." Lettuce left he sentence unfinished.  
  
"he would what....." asked Ichigo.  
  
"He...he would die.." answered Zakuro in a very quiet voice.

* * *

"No Ichigo, You can't" yelled some one  
  
"I must. It is me who put him in that position. I must" yelled another voice.  
  
"Would you please quiet down?" Asked Doctor Tanaki "Now, what is the matter?"  
  
"I need to go and see him. I have to go and see him." Demanded Ichigo.  
  
"Miss Momomiya, may I suggest you to calm down?" Doctor Tanaki said.  
  
He took a deep breath. "If I let you to go and see Mr Shirogane would you promise me that you would keep your feelings under control? You are in no shape for excitements right now." Tanaki said.  
  
"But doctor you said.." Mint trailed off.  
  
"I believe that it is best for Miss Momomiya to visit him, as it seems that she might be the one to wake him up from his deep sleep" sighed Tanaki.  
  
"We go, we go" said Ichigo as she hurried her friends along.

* * *

"Only one person is allowed in there at a time" the nurse said to the 5 girls.  
  
"Ichigo?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"Wish me luck," Ichigo said to them as she took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
"Ryou?" asked Ichigo.  
  
She took in her surroundings. More machine with coloured lights that flashes at different rates. Shirogane lay in the middle of it. No expression on his face.  
  
Ichigo sat down in the chair next to the bed. She took another deep breath.  
  
"Ryou?" she said. "Please wake up. We need you. You are the leader of our Mew Mew Mission. We need you to lead us. To guide us. You can't just leave.." She said softly.  
  
No response from Ryou.  
  
Ichigo tried again. "Ryou, don't do this to us. You know hat we need you. Don't just abandon us. You got us into this mess. You can't just dump us here and go dream on your own."  
  
Ichigo sighed. No use.  
  
Ryou is not waking.  
  
But she would not give up.  
  
She would keep on trying.

* * *

"Fuck, where the hell is the potion..." yelled a very frantic figure.  
  
"I need to stop all this bleeding...."  
  
"Kish. You stupid Asshole. Why did you do this."  
  
"You know that Ichigo is never going to love you.."  
  
"So why did you do this.." sighed the figure.  
  
"Tell me again what you are doing here?" asked another figure, teeth clenched.  
  
The other smirked.

* * *

Ichigo let out another frustrated Sigh.  
  
She had tried everything she can think of to bring Ryou back to reality.  
  
"Ryou. You have no right to dump me all of your responsibilities. You need to live. You have to wake up. You need to help us battle the aliens remember?  
  
Masaya gave you his powers, which means that he wants you to protect us. To protect me. What did you do? You decide to fall into a coma. That is not fair" Ichigo huffed.  
  
"Wake up you jerk. Can't you tell that all of us are waiting for you to come back to humanity? Are you just going to leave us here with a mere memory of you? Answer me you son of a bitch." Ichigo is now desperate. Her tear streaked face looked insane.  
  
"I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said that you really care for me. I thought you said that you would protect me against anything. How could you protect me when you are not even conscious? How can you love and care for me when you are not even awake?" She asked.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Ichigo is full on crying now. She know that she doesn't have much time left.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME RYOU SHIROGANE. YOU ARE BEING A COWARD, JUST SLEEPING HERE. YOU CANNOT LET THE OTHERS THINK OF YOU AS A COWARD.  
  
WHAT WOULD KISH THINK OF YOU WHEN HE HEARS THAT YOU ARE DEEP IN A COMA? WHAT WOULD MASAYA THINK WHEN HE HEARS THAT YOU ARE NOT RYING TO PROTECT ME?  
  
STOP HIDING FROM IT SHIROGANE. YOU MADE ME REALISE THAT I SHOULD STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM MY FEARS. YOU SHOULD STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES YOU JERK.  
  
YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON ME LIKE MASAYA DID. YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME. YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME.  
  
I WANT YOU TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. THIS INSTANT.  
  
DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BLAME MYSELF FOREVER?  
  
DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A CURSED AND SAD LIFE?  
  
IF YOU TRULY LOVE ME THEN YOU WOULD WAKE UP. YOU WOULD WAKE UP FOR ME RYOU!" Ichigo cried out. Her tears dripping off her face.

* * *

"So. Now you've done everything can you please explain to me why did you disappear?" Asked a golden eyed alien.  
  
"Must we talk about that now?" asked another alien who is older than Kish.  
  
"You don't just think that I'm going to pretend that you were never gone do you?" spat out Kish.  
  
"I'll explain later. I promise. Now what is this about Blue Knight reborning?" asked the other alien.  
  
Kish sighed.  
  
"The Aoyama guy transferred his powers into another guy, to protect Ichigo."  
  
"Isn't Aoyama..dead?" asked a confused alien.  
  
"Yeah, but his ghost or something sent his powers from his grave to Shirogane." Kish said irritably.  
  
"How could his ghost have known about this?" sneered the alien.  
  
"Because apparently Ichigo's tears held love for that Shirogane guy and Aoyama felt her love so he sent his powers up to protect him and her." Roared Kish, now getting very angry.  
  
"Okay...I get that.. Sort of anyway. But what does this have to do with you getting injured?" asked the oher alien coldly.  
  
Kish took a deep breath.  
  
"I tried to kill Shirogane. But Ichigo ran forward throwing herself in the line of my force. I sort of just lost my control at that moment and ran towards her. I guess the force must have hit before I could reach her. I got blasted by that stupid thing and ended up like this.." sighed Kish.  
  
"You do realize that us are the only two aliens left in our planet do you?" asked the other alien.  
  
"Yes. You told me that 5 times already." Yelled a very frustrated Kish.  
  
"So Ichigo once again nearly managed to kill one of the last two SANE species of us." Stated the other alien.  
  
"She didn't do anything. Well, she did...but then...that was me...no her fault..." blabbered Kish. "Ouch. Fuck."  
  
"What?" asked the other alien.  
  
"My wound. It keep on bleeding and hurting." Said Kish through his clenched teeth.  
  
The other alien let out a sigh. "Lie down for a while and sleep. Do not go anywhere."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kish, as soon as he saw the other alien walk towards the portal.  
  
"Just pay a little visit to my friends on earth." Said the other alien. "Do not move."  
  
"Since when does he has friends on earth.." thought Kish.

* * *

"Ryou, Ryou? Fuck. Why can't you just wake up?" asked a teary eyed Ichigo.  
  
The door opens and Zakuro steps in.  
  
"Ichigo? Doctor Tanaki is here to see Ryou.."  
  
"Ms Momomiya" he nodded." I see that Mr Shirogane is not improving?"  
  
Ichigo shook her head.  
  
Doctor Tanaki sighed.  
  
"If he doesn't wake up in the next hour, I'm afraid that he will have no chance of waking up at all. In he mean time. Please keep trying." Said a very solemn Tanaki.  
  
All of the girls took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you doctor, I'll see you out." Said Mint after a long time.  
  
"Ichigo?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"Yes Zakuro. I'll keep on trying." Replied Ichigo.  
  
Zakuro nodded. And Both Lettuce and Purin walked out, closeing the door behind them.  
  
Ichigo turned back to the motionless person lying on the hospital bed.

* * *

"When he said that he is going to visit some friends? What did he mean?" thought a confused Kish.  
  
"He doesn't even have any human friends. Apart from Lettuce of coz. But didn't those two break up or something?"  
  
"Unless he isn't going to pay a nice visit...Unless...." Kish's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Ichigo!"

* * *

"Ryou. Can you hear me?" asked Ichigo.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Ryou. Remember the first time I met you? Remember all our fights and endless quarrels? Remember all those embarrassing moments when I walk up on you half naked? Remember all those times? Do you really want to leave this world? Don't you want to see me make a fool of myself again? Don't you want to see me being a dumb strawberry? Don't you?  
  
Please don' leave Ryou. We need you. Our team need you...  
  
I need you." Tears rolled down her face and on to Ryou's face as she clasped Ryou's hand.  
  
"I love you Ryou. I really do." Said Ichigo.

"Looks like our little mew mew has found another object of affection." Said a all too familiar voice.  
  
Ichigo gasped. This voice. It sounds so familiar. It can't be. It just can't be.....  
  
Ichigo whipped her head around turning face to face with her worst nightmare....

* * *

TBC  
  
Sorri pplz. I didn't have time to update. But now, I have!! Yay for me!!  
  
Anyway. This chap is another cliffhanger, sorriz, I just like them too much.  
  
Please review! I'm not gonna update unless I have at least 3 more reviews! I'm mean aren't I. Anyway, 3 reviews isn't much! Plz help!!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Kristen- Thanks for your support! Whether Ryou die or not, you have to read next chap...  
  
Nibzo- Thanks! Next chap helds all the answers about Ryou and his life...  
  
Jennifer- Thank you! I'll keep on updating.  
  
Melissa- I updated! Aren't u proud? Thanks for review!  
  
Bluewingsfairy- thank you for da review! I'll try and update more often.  
  
Julian- glad u like stori, I'll update more often.  
  
Lauren- thank you for your review! Hope you like my plot

* * *

Speical thanks to Alice, Thanks for reminding me of that other alien. I can now finally keep on writing!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17


	17. Revenge

A/N- Hullos! This chapter very weird. I'm running out of ideas again. Care to give me a few Ideas? Please gime a few ideas on whether or not I should continue and how many chaps I should do. Currently, I am thinking of ending around chapter21.Not so sure.  
  
Summary- An long lost "friend" joins the mew mews for a little revenge..  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tmm. Always wanted to but...

* * *

Chap 16 Revenge  
  
"I love you Ryou. I really do." Said Ichigo.  
  
"Looks like our little mew mew has found another object of affection." Said a all too familiar voice.  
  
Ichigo gasped. This voice. It sounds so familiar. It can't be. It just can't be.....  
  
Ichigo whipped her head around turning face to face with her worst nightmare....  
  
"Pai?" Said a very shocked Ichigo.  
  
"Still remember me. I'm honoured." Said Pai sarcastically.  
  
"What are....didn't you die?" asked a still dazed Ichigo.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't die. I just went somewhere to think...about things.." Trailed off Pai.  
  
"Well I am sorry that you are still alive." Spat out Ichigo, who has finally recovered and very angry.  
  
"What did I do that make you so angry?" smirked Pai.  
  
"Oh nothing much. You only just killed the person I loved most." Ichigo said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh I did. And I am about to kill another..." said Pai as he pointed his fan at the motionless Ryou.  
  
"No!" screamed Ichigo as she threw herself onto Ryou. "You can't. You have to kill me before.."  
  
"If that's the case that's exactly what I shall do." Said Pai before pointing his fan at Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo closed her eyes, and prepared for her death.  
  
It never came.  
  
Pai seem to stay there, his expression cold.  
  
"No. I shall not do that. I shall torture you until you pay for what you did to my people."  
  
"Ichigo! Are you alright? Hows Ry...." Panted Lettuce as she came running into the room as soon as she heard the scream. She stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Pai?" asked a disbelieving Lettuce.  
  
"Hello to you too." Said Pai coldly. "Bet you didn't think I'll be back at all."  
  
"Zakuro? Mint? Purin?" Lettuce called out, eyes never left the white eyed alien.  
  
"Yeah what?? Are they all...Wahhh.." yelled Mint as she came running into the room. She let out a shocked scream as she realized who was also in the room.  
  
"So. I guess this is a reunion." Pai claimed as Zakuo and Purin also joined hem.  
  
"All the better. It is time for revenge." He stated, his cold eyes glittering in the light.  
  
The mew mews morphed, except for Ichigo.  
  
"Ichigo, what are you doing stupid. Morph!" Yelled Mint.  
  
"I...I ...can't...I can't morph...It won't let me morph.." said a shocked Ichigo.  
  
"Never Mind. Even if you all morph, you can't hurt me. I admit that you 5 all together is probably going to kill me and my afterlife but if you lay a finger on me, your little friend here and her boyfriend would be cursed to death." Smirked Pai. "Now, throw your weapons away."  
  
Mint lowered her bow. She chucked her bow and arrow towards Pai. So did the rest of the gang.  
  
"Very good. I see we have grown a lot this past year." Said Pai.  
  
"Octopus" Pai shouted as another creature was produced.  
  
The large octopus looking thing wound his arms around the mew mews tightly.  
  
"Ah..!" screamed the mew mews.  
  
"Good. Let's see now mewmews, how I destroy your founder." Pai said as he walked slowly towards Ryou.  
  
"Ryou!" yelled Ichigo. "Ryou wake up! Wake up and fight damn it!"  
  
"Shut up bitch. He's not going to hear you anyway." Smirked Pai.  
  
"Ryou!. Listen. You need to wake up. Call the powers inseide you. You need to protect yourself. RYOU! WAKE UP!" yelled Ichigo.  
  
"That's It. You are going to die first. You" Shouted Pai as he pointed his fan at Ichigo.  
  
"Ryou! I love you Ryou and I always will!" screamed Ichigo.  
  
"Shut up now bitch. And die.!" Shouted Pai as he produced a lightning streak, aiming for Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo saw the lightning coming towards her. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Ichigo!!" screamed the other mew mews.  
  
TBC

* * *

This is a really short chapter. I apologise. I don't have much time to write a long one. Me sorry.  
  
Anyways, plz send me more reviews! I like reviews!! Thank you!!!

Seamistress- thanks for da review!!


	18. Breaking

A/N- Last chap was really bad I noe. Sigh. Can't think of anything to rite. I am so badly goin to end this I think. Maybe in the next 4 or 5 chapters..... What happened to all the reviews? Pplz keep the reviews coming.! I was writing today and I just realized hat my chap no and the actual chaps in my story doesn't fit together. Ohwells. Sorri about that.  
  
Summary- Can't think of a summary. You just have to read it yourself I guess...  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew. I wanna own Kish and Ryou and Masaya. And Pai. And Taruto and Zakuro and...well. You get the idea.  
  
Chap 18 Breaking  
  
RYOU's UNCONSCIOUSNESS  
  
So bright.  
  
Everything so bright.  
  
So noisy.  
  
Need to see what is happening.  
  
Can't wake up.  
  
Can't open eyes.  
  
Is that Ichigo?  
  
Why is she crying?  
  
She is calling my name.  
  
Something is wrong.  
  
"I.....ov...u.." Ryou heard.  
  
What is she trying to say?  
  
He heard a scream.  
  
Ichigo's scream  
  
I need to wake up.  
  
Ichigo is in trouble  
  
I need to wake up.  
  
NOW  
  
END OF RYOU's UNCONSCIOUSNESS  
  
"Ryou! I love you Ryou and I always will!" screamed Ichigo.  
  
"Shut up now bitch. And die.!" Shouted Pai as he produced a lightning streak, aiming for Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo saw the lightning coming towards her. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Ichigo!!" screamed the other mew mews.  
  
"Revenge is Sweet.." Laughed Pai as the lightning strike aim at Ichigo.  
  
He stopped laughing the second he saw the blue flames/light repelling the lightning.  
  
"What.." he asked himself, not believing what he actually see.  
  
The blue Knight stands there, Alert and Calm at the same time, a protective expression on his face.  
  
"Ryou..." the other mew mews trailed off.  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes.  
  
"Ry...Ryou?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I Will Always Protect you." Said Ryou/Blue knight.  
  
"This is not possible." Said Pai in a coarse Whisper.  
  
But his face suddenly went hard all again as he took a deep breath. He quickly grabbed Mint around her shoulders and placed his fan at her neck, covering her mouth with his hand the same time.  
  
"You move. She die." Stated Pai.  
  
"Mint!" yelled Ichigo.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her" bellowed Zakuro.  
  
Pai smirked.  
  
"You." He pointed to Ichigo. "I only want you. But if you force me to kill this girl. I will. You understand?"  
  
"Let go of her Pai. I'll go with you. Just let go of her." Said Ichigo coldly.  
  
"Ichigo. No. This is a trick." Murmured Blue Knight. "He is never going to let Mint go that easily."  
  
"I need to try Ryou. I really need to try. I can't endanger Mint like that."said Ichigo, panic in her voice.  
  
"But.." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you." He mumbled.  
  
Ichigo smiled a sad smile. She took a deep breath and walked towards Pai.  
  
She dropped her strawberry check bell at his foot and glanced up at him.  
  
Pai took her by her arm and let go of Mint.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Ichigo!" yelled Mint.  
  
"Now it is where the fun starts." Pai said, smiling.  
  
"You" he mentioned to Ryou. "Drop your weapon."  
  
"Or your little girl friend here dies." Smirked Pai.  
  
Ryou narrowed his eyes at him but chucked away his sword.  
  
"Now bitch. Lets see how I torture your beloved just like how you killed ours.." whispered Pai in her ear.  
  
A shot of lightning shot out of Pai's fan and strike Ryou. Ryou didn't no scream adn stood standing. But his expression shows that he is hiding his pain.  
  
"Tough are we." Said Pai. "Let's try a higher one this time."  
  
Another shot of lightning, this time more brighter and lethal, struck Ryou again. This time, Ryou's knees buckled and he knelt on the ground, grinding his teeth in Pain.  
  
"Ry...ommmm..." Yelled Ihcigo but she was cut off when Pai place his hand to cover her mouth."  
  
"Shut up bitch. I want to enjoy this." Said Pai, his eyes turning a Glowing White.  
  
He produced another shot.  
  
Ryou could not stand it anymore. He screamed and fell on the ground, twitching.  
  
Pai shot one after another, electrifying Ryou every time.  
  
Ryou finally laid on the ground.  
  
Montionless.  
  
"Ryou?" screamed Ichigo "Don't die please. Please don't die."  
  
"Oh. He didn't make it to see the good part." Said Pai sadly. "Oh wells. You can tell him what happens when you join him. In hell."  
  
"The game is still not over yet. I am going to let the person who hurt me see exactly how I could fight back." He glared at Lettuce who is now watching Pai is disbelief and uncertainty.  
  
"No...Don't Pai. Please Don't. That was between us and us only. Do not do this..." Lettuce pleaded.  
  
"You break my heart Lettuce. Now I am going to do the same to you." Said Pai coldly. "You better tell that finance of yours to be on alert. I might just drop by one day to say hello."  
  
"Now little bitch. It is your turn to pay for what you did." Pai smirked. " I'm no going to torture you. I am just going to kill you, since little ole Kish would be heartbroken if he hears that his little toy has being tortured."  
  
Pai raised his fan.  
  
"Say goodbye my dear." Pai said as a lightning bolt shot out of his fan once again.  
  
He watched as the bolt came closer and closer to Ichigo. Ichigo finally feinted. Thinking that she doesn't care anyway since Ryou is dead.  
  
But the bolt never hit.  
  
T.wo blades, shot out of nowhere, destroyed the bolt that when once hit, would be the death sentence of Ichigo.  
  
Pai looked around to see who the blades belongs to.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her Pai." Came a voice behind him.  
  
"You know very well that she is mine. And mine only. Even if it is her death, it would be Me who is doing it." Said Kish, as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay where you are." Said Pai coldly.  
  
"I thought I told that it was not Ichigo's fault." Challenged Kish.  
  
"I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for our own planet. For revenge." Said Pai.  
  
"That's a load of gibberish Pai, and you know it. You only want to hurt the mew mews because of what Lettuce has done to you. I don't care what you do with them. As long as Ichigo is mine." Said Kish.  
  
"Can you two please stop talking as if we are not here?" asked Purin.  
  
The two aliens glared at her.  
  
Purin whimpered.  
  
"You make another sound you little monkey, you will be spending the rest of your life in the cell that Tart is in." said Kish coldly.  
  
"You don't know what I am feeling Kish. You can't say what you can not feel." Spat out Pai.  
  
"I may not know and I don't care what you are going to do next. I just want Ichigo. Ichigo is Mine. And Mine only. No one. Absolutely No one is allowed to hurt her." Said Kish, his eyes glittering.  
  
Pai glared at Kish before letting go of Ichigo. He took another long glance at Lettuce and Blinked out. Cold and Hatred written all over his face.  
  
Kish glared at the rest of the gang coldly. His eyes lingering on Ryou. A smile slowly crept up his mouth. He made the vines that held the mew mews disappear and with a last glance at the distraught mew mews, he blinked himself and a unconscious Ichigo out.  
  
The mew mews stood on the ground dazed. Zakuro, Mint and Purin stared at the body of Ryou.  
  
Lettuce just stared at the spot where Pai had once being standing as if frozen in place.....  
  
TBC  
  
Not much of a cliffie but that will do. Plz! I need more reviews!!  
  
Plz send me reviews. Good or bad. I don't mind.  
  
Thank yous!  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	19. Affections

A/N- Hihi Me again. I couldn't update yesterday because I was too sad. Just watched the second last episode of Tmm. Kish died... need tissue. Wait a minute.....  
  
Yeah. As I was saying. It was sooo sad..... Y the hell did they make Kish died? And tartuto? And Pai.... Sniff....I know they made them back to life again but it was still very very sad... Anyways, back with my story.  
  
I think I forgot to mention that I am actually in Australia, so my time and America's time is not he same, so keep that in mind.  
  
Not much reviews last chap....So sad....sniff. Oh wells. So bored these days, So might as well write quickly and finish the story. I am writing another fic on Tmm!! This time on Kish I Think... Keep your eyes open for that.!! Plz keep the reviews comin!  
  
One more sentence- I Luv You Kish!!! Masaya, Go to Hell. (Sorry, couldn' resist. I hate Him sooo much)  
  
Summary- Pai and Kish both have some sort of thing to say to their love...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I just want to write my version of it.

* * *

Chap 19 Affections  
  
The mew mews stood on the ground dazed. Zakuro, Mint and Purin stared at the body of Ryou.  
  
Lettuce just stared at the spot where Pai had once being standing as if frozen in place.....  
  
"Is.....Is he dead.?" Asked Mint in a coarse whisper.  
  
"He seems to be breathing," said Purin.  
  
"We need to get the doctor." Exclaimed Zakuro.  
  
"Lettuce, call the doc....." Said Mint as she trailed off.  
  
"Where has Lettuce gone to?" asked Mint.  
  
Lettuce, has disappeared from the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

"Pai!...Wait.." huffed Letuce as she caught up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Pai coldly.  
  
"I.....I just want to talk." Said Lettuce calmly.  
  
"About what. Want to make fun of me again?" asked Pai bitterly.  
  
"No! No. I never made fun of you Pai.." said lettuce, biting her lips.  
  
"Yeah sure. You are probably telling your fiance about what an idiot I am for falling in love with you" spat out Pai.  
  
Lettuce took a deep breath.  
  
"Look Pai. I know that you have being....quite hurt in the past but....i really did care for you." Said lettuce, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Apparently that wasn't enough for you to put aside our differences." Pai said, clenching his teeth.  
  
"No..I really did love you Pai. But I just couldn't take battling my love. I can't take all those guilt. I can't take the idea that one day, I might have to kill the person I loved." Whimpered Lettuce.  
  
"You know that I would never kill you. You knew that. But you still left me. All alone in solitude." Pai said coldly.  
  
"Pai....."Lettuce said Softly." I know that what I did was wrong. I know that I shouldn't have left you. But, please. You have got to understand that I was under lots of pressure at that time. I was afraid......." Lettuce trailed off.  
  
"Afraid of what?" asked Pai, his eyes admitting the emotion he held inside for so long.  
  
"I...I was afraid....afraid of losing you.." admitted Lettuce.  
  
Pai sucked in a breath.  
  
"You should understand Pai that..I had cared for you and I always will." Said Lettuce, looking back into Pai's Lavender eyes.  
  
"You mean...After all this years you still.....No. No you don't. You're lying. You are about to marry that other guy. You don't love me. You don't even give a fuck if I die the next minute." Yelled Pai.  
  
"No! No! that is not true. After what happened between us, I was really confused and lost. I decided to start things over. In Korea. I met Mint's brother there. I was really sad, and he helped me through it. I know that he has feelings for me. But I just couldn't get you out of my mind." Said Lettuce softly. "For all these years...I thought...I thought you were dead..."  
  
"I bet you really hoped that didn't you." Spat out Pai.  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't be here. Do you know how happy I was when I heard that you are not dead? That you are only missing? And do you know how happy I was when I saw you back there? I thought you said you love me. But if you loved me you wouldn't hurt me. I really did thought you loved me. I guess that maybe I am wrong...' sniffed Lettuce.  
  
"I guess I have too many feelings..." Lettuce let out a sad laugh before running back to he hospital, tears flowing behind here.  
  
Pai watched as the form of Lettuce got smaller and smaller.  
  
"I did love you Letuce. And I still do.." Pai murmured into the wind before he blinked out.

* * *

Kish watched as the figure began to turn on the bed.  
  
He watched sadly and in longing at the pink figure that was about to wake up.  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes slowly. She looked around. Nothing seems familiar to her. A person next to her shifted and she let out a small yelp.  
  
"Kish!. What are you....Wat did you do to me?" asked Ichigo in Horror.  
  
"If you are asking me if I raped you. The answer is no." spat out Kish.  
  
"I want your heart. Not your body." Kish said coldly.  
  
"Oh." Ichigo turned red. "Then why did you bring me into this place...?"  
  
"Things....sort of turned hectic back there. Just thought I might make sure you are safe." Said Kish.  
  
"Hectic? How...I Mean.....Ryou!...Is he okay? Where is he? I need to see him!" gasped Ichigo as she remembered what happened before.  
  
Kish let out a small sigh.  
  
"I saved your ass back there and all you can think of is that blonde son of a bitch." Growled Kish.  
  
Ichigo was all silent.  
  
"Look Kish.... I know that you might have cared for...." Ichigo started but she was interrupted by Kish.  
  
"Might have? Might have? How about Definitely? Are you really that blind Momomiya? I might have called you a toy but haven't you yet realize that I really do love you?" Yelled Kish.  
  
"You did...?" Ichigo stuttered "I thought you only want to play with me..."  
  
Kish let out a big sigh.  
  
"Ichigo. You are hopeless. Even Zakuro realizes how I feel about. Everyone does. Except for you. You are just so oblivious to what is happening around you." Sapt out Kish.  
  
"But...But you killed Masaya.."whispered Ichigo.  
  
"I was given orders to kill. Deep Blue told us hat if one day he is to be dead. The body who he occupied must die to. It has something to do with the souls..." Kish trailed off.  
  
"So....You never really planned this?" asked Ichigo in disblief.  
  
"Although I must say that Killing Blue Knight wasn't that much of a hard task for me as I know that this would be one less barrier between us but you should understand that I would never hurt you on purpose." Sighed Kish.  
  
"I.....I never knew...I thought that you are always just playing with me. To use me to get closer to the team...to our Mission...I guess I was wrong.."  
  
Kish looked at her distressed form and grabbed her hand as they both blinked back outside the hospital.  
  
"What....?" Asked a bewildered Ichigo.  
  
"I really care for you Ichigo. I wouldn't want to do anything that will make you unhappy." Kish said. "I understand that you don't love me. Not the way I want it to be anyway. Don't worry Ichigo. I wouldn't bother you again. I just want you to be safe and happy Ichigo."  
  
Kish let go of Ichigo's hand and walked a few steps backwards.  
  
"Remember Ichigo. I'll always be here for you. "Kish said "And....I love you Ichigo. I really do."  
  
With that, Kish blinked out. Leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo standing in front of the gates.

* * *

TBC  
  
A/N- This is a really sad chapter....sniff. Just decided to make Kish looks better. He deserves to have some sort of nice things about him. Dunt worry Kish. My next story would be based on You and Ichigo!!  
  
Anyways. Please review for this chap!. REVIEW REVIEW! I am going crazy but oh wells. Tell me what you think of it.  
  
Something twisted happens next chap. Keep tuned!.  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	20. Loss

A/N- Ahhh! Something wrong with my comp! It won' copy and Paste!!! Ohwells. I can live. I am thinking of ending the story in the next two chap. What do you think? I will be starting a new on soon, It will be about Kish and Ichigo. Kep your eyes peeled for that one.! In the mean time plz R&R  
  
Summary- Something happens to Ryou and Kish.  
  
Disclaimer- No own, No sue.

* * *

Chap 20 Loss  
  
Kish let go of Ichigo's Hands and walked a few steps backwards.  
  
"Remember Ichigo, I'll always be here for you" Said Kish "And...I love you Ichigo, I really do."  
  
With that, Kish blinked out. Leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo standing in front of the gates.

* * *

"Ichigo! There you are. Are you okay? What did Kish do?" asked Mint as Ichigo slumped her way into the hospital room.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Ichigo tiredly. She doesn't feel like talking about it.  
  
Mint caught the hint and occupied herself next to Ryou's bed, pouring herself some water.  
  
"Hey Ichigo. How are you doing?" asked Purin as she came into the room with Zakuro.  
  
"Not that good but I'll live." Sighed Ichigo "Has they found out what is wrong with Ryou yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Replied Zakuro. "They are actually quite puzzled why Ryou is like this."  
  
"yeah. One minute he is awake and battling, the next, he is lying on the floor, breathing and living but not conscious." Said Lettuce.  
  
"You....You don't suppose it is another coma right?" asked Ichigo slowly.  
  
Zakuro shook her head.  
  
"No, We already asked. The doctors confirmed that Ryou is definitely going to wake up. But what condition he is after he wakes up...No body knows.." Zakuro trailed off.  
  
"Great. Waiting. Patience is no one of my strongest traits.." sighed Ichigo.

* * *

"Damn. Fuck. You idiot." Kish yelled, as he threw things around.  
  
"Get Out of MY head you stupid Asshole!" Kish screamed, clutching his head.  
  
"No! No. I will not hurt her. Get Out. GET OUT!" Kish screamed but he fell on to the floor. Twitching in pain. He eventually went unconscious.

* * *

"Hmmph....." A weak voice moaned.  
  
"What? Ryou? You are talking Ryou?" said Ichigo happily as she heard the moans of Ryou.  
  
"I'll get the doctor," said Lettuce happily as she bounced out the door.  
  
"You okay? How do you feel?" asked Ichigo.  
  
Ryou only looked at Ichigo strangely.  
  
"Ichigo? The doctor is here." Said Lettuce.  
  
"How is he doing Miss Momomiya?" asked Doctor Tanaki.  
  
"He only just woke up minutes before. I think he still is a bit dazed" said Ichigo.  
  
Doctor Tanaki checked Ryou's eyes. They seemed fine.  
  
Tanaki Frowned.  
  
"What. Is anything wrong doctor?" asked Ichigo, worried.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong. But something just isn't quite right about him..."  
  
"What do you mean....." asked Lettuce.  
  
"It is like something is missing in his eyes, Something important..." The doctor trailed off.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll just go and check this out. If my theory is correct then Mr Shirogane might just have..have.... Anyway, I'll check this out. In the mean time. DO not let him out of your sight." Demanded Tanaki as he left the room.  
  
"I know you would come around!" said Ichigo happily, hugging Ryou.  
  
"At least things are now are all settled. I can finally have a good sleep again." Sighed Mint happily.  
  
"Shirogane San. I am so glad that you are okay!" sighed Purin happily as she hugged Ryou.  
  
Ryou just stared back at them.

* * *

A silent figure got back on his foot and the corners of his mouth turned into a smirk. A evil smirk.  
  
His Whitish Blue eyes glistening in the light..  
  
He blinked out.

* * *

"Do you want a drink Ryou?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"Ryou. If you want anything, just tell us okay?" said Zakuro.  
  
"I am sooo glad that your are back with us!" said Ichigo as she plopped herself on his bed.  
  
"Um....."Ryou made the first sound ever in 30 mins.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Ichigo happily. "You want something?"  
  
"yeah Kind of..." he answered.  
  
He looked at the mew mews in a weird gaze and asked.  
  
"...Who are you?"  
  
The mw mews dropped whatever they were doing and stared back at Ryou.  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N- Short chap I noe. I will update soon. Don't you worry! I am going to end soon. Shall I end in the Next Next chap or should I add more stuff to it?  
  
Please R&R  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	21. Awakening

A/N- Booohoo. My comp won't copy and Paste. So sad.....  
  
Oh well. Anyways, Thanks Chantal, Sea Mistress, Sky and Shirley. Don't worry, I won't make Kish be with Ichigo. At least not in this story anyway...  
  
I can't promise however, that I won't make Ichigo feel sorry for Kish...so, please understand...  
  
Please R&R  
  
Summary- Ryou is confirmed to have memory loss and a person from the very past comes back for some lethal revenge.  
  
Disclaimer- No own, No sue plz.

* * *

Chap 21 Awakening  
  
He looked at the mew mews in a weird gaze and asked.  
  
"...Who are you?"  
  
The mew mews dropped whatever they were doing and stared back at Ryou.

* * *

"I'm back......I truly am back...." The figure murmured into the wind.  
  
"No one can stop me now...." He said, his lips curling to a evil smile.

* * *

"Um...Ryou? What did you say?" asked Ichigo  
  
"Who are you talking to?...Who is Ryou?" Ryou said, a dazed look on his face.  
  
Fear crossed over Ichigo's face  
  
"Doctor Tanaki?" she yelled, her eyes never left Ryou's face.  
  
Doctor Tanaki raced into the room.  
  
"Yes? Yes. I see you must have found out before I could tell you." Sighed Tanaki.  
  
"What is wrong with him doctor?' Asked a worried Lettuce.  
  
Tanaki took a deep breath.  
  
"The results have not being confirmed yet. But we think...we think..." he trailed off.  
  
"You think what?" asked Mint.  
  
"We think the Mr Shirogane might be suffering from memory loss." Tanaki finished off.  
  
Ichigo stood there, stunned.  
  
"Is....Is it permanent?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"That. We are not sure. He might have a chance of remembering. But..." Tanaki started.  
  
"But what?" asked Purin worriedly.  
  
"But the chance isn't big." Tanaki said, a solemn look on his face.

* * *

The figure stood in front of the hospital in solitude.  
  
He let out a evil smile.  
  
"It is time.....For revenge..." he whispered, his whitish blue eyes glowing.

* * *

"Ichigo....Ichigo...You have to eat something.." said Zakuro as she brought a tray into the small room.  
  
"I can't eat Zakuro...I really can't...I don't have any appetite." Said Ichigo monotonously.  
  
"But....Oh right then, I'll just pu h food down here, when u hungry, you can eat.." sighed Zakuro.  
  
"Thanks Zakuro." Said Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo heard the door close behind her.  
  
All the others decided to take a nap to rest. Too much as happened in the past few days. They all wants to rest..  
  
Ichigo turned to look at the sleeping form of Ryou. The test results have confirmed. Ryou does have a memory loss, and it is the kind that most likely wouldn't be cured unless triggered by a certain strong emotion.  
  
Ichigo let out a sigh. She shook her head at her life and fate.

* * *

ICHIGO's POV  
  
I hate being a mew mew.  
  
I hate being the heroine that everyone admires so much.  
  
I am incapable of having a normal life.  
  
I thought everything would be fine when I found out the Masaya loves me.  
  
Then I found out that I am actually a mew mew and that I have a obsessive lunatic that wants me so bad that he is willing to kill anything that comes his way.  
  
I thought everything would be fine when I found out that Masaya is Blue Knight.  
  
But then, Deep Blue just have to come along and convince me that my life is a living hell.  
  
I thought everything would be alright when we defeated the Deep Blue.  
  
But then Blue Knight came along and saved me, lost his life in the process.  
  
I thought everything was fine when I finally met my friends again after all these years.  
  
But then, Kish reappeared and stuffed up my life once more.  
  
I thought everything was finally into place when Ryou turned into Blue Knight.  
  
But now....Kish is as obsessive as ever, Pai decided to reappear, and Ryou had decided to loose his memory.  
  
Why the fuck is my life so twisted?  
  
END OF ICHIGO's POV

* * *

Ichigo sighed once more and looked a Ryou in sadness.  
  
Her eyes began to moist and tears decided to drop from her chocolate eyes.  
  
Ryou's yes began o flutter as soon as he felt the wetness on his arms.  
  
He opened his eyes, only to find the pink haired girl that was hugging her before crying.  
  
"Uh....um....Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
Ichigo stopped sobbing as she looked into Ryou's clear blue eyes. She quickly wiped away her tears and stared awkwardly at him.  
  
"Um..I was..I was...just..." she stuttered, but no words came out.  
  
She cleared her throat and managed to choke out a sentence.  
  
"You are not tired anymore?" she asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"No. Too many things. Can't sleep anyway." He muttered.  
  
"So..um...can you tell me abit about myself?" asked Ryou, slightly confused.  
  
"You?..um...well.." Ichigo started.  
  
She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning. You are called Ryou Shirogane. You're 19 right now and you are extremely rich. You and Akasaka Kun owns a café just around here called Café Mew Mew. We, are the person that you employed to work in your cafe" Ichigo said.  
  
Ryou nodded as he slowly take this piece of new information in.  
  
"19..." he murmured. "But shouldn't I be still in University? And where are my parents? Do they know what condition I am in right now?"  
  
"You are not in Uni right now because your IQ is too high to take any courses at the Uni. You, the before you reckon it is a waste of time for someone with an IQ of 180 to go to University. You parents are...well....they are dead." Ichigo finished off.  
  
"Dead? Both Dead? How?" asked Ryou.  
  
"They were killed in a fire....they were killed by some creatures..." Ichigo trailed off, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Ichigo?" Mint asked as she poked her head into the door. "Can we come in?"  
  
Ichigo nodded as Purin, Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro all walked inside the room.  
  
"I was just telling Ryou about himself..." said Ichigo.  
  
"Are you managing okay?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"Um....i don't know." Whispered Ichigo o he others as Ryou looked out the window.  
  
"I don't know how to reveal and tell him about his discovery, our mission, about us...all that.." Ichigo sighed.  
  
"Do you think it is a good idea to tell him about that now?" asked Zakuro. "He does still have a lot to go through."  
  
"Doctor Tanaki said that It is up to us to help him o remember things. To relive the memories. To help him understand his past." Said Ichigo.  
  
"yes I know Ichigo. But I don't think that telling Ryou about us is right at this moment. Maybe another day. But today, it is a bi too much." Said Mint.  
  
Ichigo thought about this and nodded.  
  
"You're right. I guess I am a bit too rushed. I just couldn't take seeing Ryou like this..." Ichigo whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help you go through with his." Murmured Lettuce.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" asked Ryou impatiently.  
  
Ichigo rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess even with his memory gone, his personality didn't seem to change" laughed Mint as they all went back near Ryou's bed.  
  
"You want something?" asked Purin.  
  
"I want to take a walk" said Ryou, pointing to the garden down in the hospital.  
  
"yeah okay, we'll help you." Said Lettuce.

* * *

"The air smells so much better." Exclaimed Mint as all of them strolled along the garden.  
  
"It' being ages since we did all...ahhhh.." said Purin before flying to the other side of the garden as if hit by some invisible force.

* * *

The figure blinked in and out of rooms, scaring patients. He doesn't have time for them. He need to find those girls. Those girls who ruined his plan.  
  
He finally found them in the garden, strolling along with a person with blonde hair.  
  
His lips curled into a smile.  
  
"The air smells so much better." He heard a blue head say.  
  
Another blonde little girl replied something. Not noticing him at all.  
  
He felt anger. Anger that they have forgotten about him for he has being planning for this day ever since his soul escaped from the body of the dark haired boy. He flicked his hands towards the little blonde girl and she went, flying in the air on to the other side of the garden.

* * *

The girls turned around to look who did that.  
  
He smiled a evil smile.  
  
"Hello again Girls. Remember me?"  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N- Cliffie! I am so sorry. Just need to have this one. Who do you think the figure is?  
  
This story is finishing off very very soon. Infact. This is the Third Last chapter I think!!  
  
Sorry Sky, I have to finish this story. It is way too long. But I am writing another one straight after this so plz Read.  
  
Readers! Please review! The more review the quicker I will update!!!  
  
Thanks pplz!  
  
Darkgoddess17 


	22. Identity

A/N- This is getting very closer to the end. I really am ending. But yeah. Plz read and Review  
  
Summary- Too complicated to fit into summary. Just read plz.  
  
Disclaimer- I dunt own. So plz dunt sue.

* * *

Chap 22 Identity  
  
He felt anger. Anger that they have forgotten about him for he has being planning for this day ever since his soul escaped from the body of the dark haired boy. He flicked his hands towards the little blonde girl and she went, flying in the air on to the other side of the garden.  
  
The girls turned around to look who did that.  
  
He smiled a evil smile.  
  
"Hello again Girls. Remember me?"  
  
Ichigo and the others gasped.  
  
"Kish! I thought you.....No....You are Not Kish..." Stuttered Ichigo as she looked into "Kish"'s Whitish Blue eyes.  
  
"You are Deep Blue..." She whispered. Fear written all over her face.  
  
"Very good. You do remember me." Said Deep Blue.  
  
"Where is Kish? What have you done with him?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Don't you remember this at all? Don't you remember Aoyama? The body I've resided in for so long?" asked Deep Blue coldly.  
  
"I am part of Kish you idiots. Or rather, Kish is part of Me."said Deep Blue "I knew that Kish wouldn't just let go of those powers I had. I knew that his love and desire for you one day would drive him mad. And I know that when he goes mad, I would have the chance to resurface again. He is now somewhere deep inside me, barely alive. It is only the love for you that's keeping him alive....For now.. "  
  
"But...But..." stuttered Mint.  
  
"Quite unbelievable eh..After all this time.... You see you stupid girls, You girls have taught me something that I never knew before. You taught me to be patient. I would need to be patient to get what I wanted. "Deep Blue said.  
  
"But the mew mew Crystals are gone. You can't use them to destroy earth anymore." Said Purin.  
  
"Such pathetic human creatures. Haven't you yet realize that what I came for now isn't the mew mew crystal? I don't want to take over the earth now. Right now, I want revenge." Growled Deep Blue as he quickly slashed at Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo dodged the blade but was still dazed.  
  
"Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" (A/N I dunno really what they say to transform so....sorri about that..)  
  
"Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"  
  
"Mew Purin Metamorphosis!"  
  
"Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath.  
  
"Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!"  
  
The girls finished morphing and looked at Ryou, expecting him to morph as well.  
  
Ryou just stared back at them, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Looks like the little blonde dude here can't help you" said Deep Blue.  
  
"Don't worry. Today is your death sentence mew mews, Even with him helping you!" Deep Blue screamed as he slashed quickly at the mew mews.  
  
They dodged.  
  
"Ribbon, Mint, Echo!" yelled Mew Mint.  
  
Deep Blue flicked the arrow away as if it was a toy.  
  
"Please. These tricks are so childish." Deep Blue chided. "But I guess a little game before your death won't hurt"  
  
He drew up some powers from the sky into his sword and reflected the force on he mew mews.  
  
They all flied backwards and on to the wall behind them.  
  
Deep Blue smirked.  
  
"Now. You." He said, turning to Ryou.  
  
"No! Don't touch him! Ryou! Run!" screamed Ichigo as she tried to stand up.  
  
Ryou just stared at Deep Blue, wonder all written on his face.  
  
Deep Blue wondered why the boy doesn't seem to show any sign of fear.  
  
He drew up more powers from the rolling skies above and pointed his sword at Ryou.  
  
"No!!" Yelled Ichigo as she stood up and ran towards Shirogane.  
  
"Say goodbye you pathetic human." Said Deep Blue as the force made It's way to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou!" yelled Ichigo as she threw herself on him and the mew mew Protection shield immediately reflected the force off.  
  
Deep Blue growled.  
  
The sky is turning purple now, and wind continued to blow, chilling the people with it's cold, hard blows.  
  
Deep Blue's Eyes turned White. The white that blinds you every time you sees it.  
  
He screamed into the Wind. The mew mews covered their ears from the shrilling sound.  
  
Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating Deep Blue's face. So full of hatred, full of Confusion, and Dominance.  
  
Ichigo jumped up in the sky to fight him from above.  
  
Deep Blue slashed at Ichigo but she dodged them. She wasn't quick enough though as the sword sliced her across the arm.  
  
Ichigo dropped to the ground.  
  
"Ichigo!" yelled Mint and Lettuce.  
  
Zakuro whipped her whip at Deep Blue.  
  
Blue and Purple forces met and caused a large explosion.  
  
The earth shook with the force and the ground trembled.  
  
A large crack appeared in the middle of the garden, separating Zakuro and Ichigo from Lettuce, Mint and Purin.  
  
"Zakuro!" yelled Mint  
  
"Ichigo!" yelled Lettuce.  
  
Both looked back in horror as the crack became bigger and bigger.  
  
Deep Blue jumped at them.  
  
Zakuro and Ichigo dodged him as Zakuro launched another whip towards him.  
  
He quickly reflected that with his sword and produced another energy force.  
  
The two mews were sent backwards from the force, getting closer and closer to the crack.  
  
"Ribbon, Letuce, Thrash!" yelled Mew Lettuce as she helped the girls from the other side of the crack.  
  
Zakuro and Ichigo both tried to keep their balance.  
  
Zakuro's foot slipped and she fall backwards, in to the everlasting darkness of that hole.  
  
"Zakuro!" yelled the other mew mews.  
  
Mint Dived in and grabbed Zakuro's hand. She then took Zakuro back up to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Mint." Said Zakuro.  
  
"That's okay. Ichigo. Look out!" she screamed as another energy force came their way.  
  
All of the girls dodged and stood their ground.  
  
Deep Blue's eyes shone a bloody red now, and anger showed up on his face.  
  
"Ichigo. He is....different now." Yelled Lettuce.  
  
"There is something more in his eyes...they look like craziness!" screamed Mint.  
  
Deep Blue stood, Sword raised high, he blade shining in the light.  
  
Dark blue swirls formed above the sword.  
  
"Guys! Get ready!" yelled Ichigo.  
  
The girls forwarded their powers to Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo felt the powers linking inside her, giving her confidence.  
  
"Hai!!!!" yelled Deep Blue as he slashed his sword at the Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo used her Strawberry bell to protect her and tried to force back the energy  
  
Ichigo struggled against the force, but she can see, that she is loosing.  
  
Ichigo slipped closer inch by inch towards the large crack.  
  
"Ichigo!" Yelled the other mew mews  
  
Deep Blue laughed. An inhuman laugh. Shrilling and chilly.

* * *

RYOU's POV  
  
What is wrong with this.  
  
Who am I  
  
Who are they?  
  
Why is the ground shaking.  
  
Something isn't right here, I can feel it.  
  
Some one is screaming....Who?  
  
The girls...the girls that were with me...  
  
They are loosing...They are loosing to that guy.  
  
They need help.  
  
Ichigo needs help.  
  
I need to remember.  
  
I need to wake up.  
  
I need to remember my Identity....  
  
My identity......  
  
Me.....  
  
I... am Ryou Shirogane.  
  
I....I am Blue Knight.  
  
I AM the Blue Knight  
  
END OF RYOU's POV

* * *

Ichigo screamed as the rocks under her gave way and she stumbled backwards, into the bottomless pit.  
  
"Ichigo!"the other mew mews yelled.  
  
Ichigo watched in despair as the force blasted half of Tokyo.  
  
She watched as Deep Blue opened his mouth and let out a evil laugh.  
  
The rock finally couldn't support her weight anymore and broke off.  
  
Ichigo closed her eyes as she felt her weight going Upwards.  
  
Wait. Going upwards?  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes and stared into the Blue eyes of the Blue Knight.  
  
"Ryou!" she exclaimed. "You...You know who you are?"  
  
"I remember now Ichigo. My Identity." Blue Knight said as he placed her on the ground.  
  
"I am the Blue Knight. I'll always protect Ichigo. I will not let anyone hurt her." He declared of Deep Blue, eyes showing immense amount of hatred.  
  
Deep Blue growled and he earth trembled.  
  
Deep Blue ran forward and slashed at Blue Knight.  
  
Swords clang in the dead silence.  
  
Blue Knight dodged the blades of Deep Blue as he slashed downwards.  
  
Blue Knight flew above Deep Blue and attacked him from above.  
  
Deep Blue however, was not that easy to be defeated.  
  
He fought off Blue Knight and produced another energy force and aimed it at Blue Knight.  
  
Ryou was hit and he was thrown into a wall that immediately craved in.  
  
"RYOU!" Yelled Ichigo. She tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
Deep Blue walked calmly over to the Blue Knight, face full of scratches and cuts.  
  
Blue swirls formed once again at the tip of the blade.  
  
"NO!! No!! Ryou! Kish! KISH STOP!" screamed Ichigo as she finally stood up on her trembling legs.  
  
Deep Blue turned around to look at her.  
  
His lips curled into a smile as he aimed the force at Ryou.  
  
It hit its target.  
  
"NO!!" shouted Ichigo as she ran to where Ryou was.  
  
"Ryou!..Ryou wake up! Don't leave me Ryou..!" Ichigo screamed, tears spilling out from her face.  
  
"No Ryou. Not now...Not after all this....No Ryou...You're not dead. You are not dead!" Ichigo screamed.  
  
Ryou lay there, motionless.  
  
Deep Blue suddenly was hit with a wave of pain in his heart and brain.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" he screamed, Clutching his head. "Stop Crying you idiot girl!"  
  
Ichigo got up, tears still spilling from her eyes.  
  
"You killed my last love Deep Blue. Now you killed another. I swear to god that you are going to pay!!" She screamed, her eyes blazing pink.  
  
Deep Blue however, was in denial himself.  
  
His whitish glow of eyes turned into a golden colour.  
  
"Ichigo! Quick! Kill him before it is too late!" yelled Kish/Deep Blue.  
  
"Kish!...." Ichigo said, stunned.  
  
"Hurry Up you idiot!" Yelled Kish/Deep Blue.  
  
"But...But you'll be dead too!" Yelled Ichigo.  
  
"Don't worry about me Ichigo! I deserve to Die. You must save earth! Now kill him. NOW!!" Kish/Deep Blue screamed, obviously struggling against some force.  
  
Ichigo nodded.  
  
"Guys?" she screamed to the other mew mews.  
  
They all directed their energy to ichigo.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath.  
  
"Ribbon, Ichigo, SPLICES!" She screamed into the hard blows of wind.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!"Deep Blue screamed as he turned into little dust pieces.  
  
"I Will Always Love You Ichigo!!!" Yelled Kish as he, too, disappeared.  
  
Deep Blue/Kish exploded, the force sent the mew mews flying backwards.  
  
Deep Blue and Kish are gone.  
  
The mew mews lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Ichigo is Unconscious and lay, not moving.  
  
Ryou. Buried under the debris of the explosion. Dead or not, not so sure.  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N- This is the second last chapter.  
  
So sad.  
  
Please Review!! The more reviews, the Quicker I'll update!! 


	23. Aftermath

A/N- HiHi this is the last chapter! I know so sad.....ohwells. I'll b riting another one soon.So dunt worri! Enjoy!!!   
  
AND REVIEW!!  
  
Summary- Read it and Find it out by you self. Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the Industry. Please, Do not Sue.  
  
(I finally wrote one complete disclaimer!!!Me so proud!!!)

* * *

Chapter 23 Aftermath  
  
Deep Blue and Kish are gone.  
  
The mew mews lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Ichigo is Unconscious and lay, not moving.  
  
Ryou. Buried under the debris of the explosion. Dead or not, not so sure.

* * *

Mint was the first one to move.  
  
She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.  
  
Realization hit her as she realized what they did.  
  
"We killed Deep Blue" Mint's angel half said.  
  
"Yeah and destroying the whole of Tokyo in the process" her devil half answered.  
  
Mint shook her head, trying to clear the little voices out of her head.  
  
She looked around.  
  
She saw Lettuce and Purin less than 8 metres away from her, unconscious.  
  
Zakuro is on her left, and is also coming around.  
  
"Ichigo. Where is Ichigo?" thought Mint as she scanned the debris.  
  
She couldn't find them.  
  
Zakuro is now up and is waking everyone else up.  
  
"Where is Ichigo?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see her." Answered Mint frantically.  
  
"There she is!" yelled Purin as she spotted the pink ribbon of Ichigo's uniform.  
  
The mew mews ran towards the spot. And found Ichigo, Unconscious.  
  
"Ichigo?" said Mint, shaking her.  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes and a sudden pain came over her head.  
  
"Ouch..." she murmured.  
  
"Thank god you are okay." Breathed Lettuce.  
  
"...Ryou.....Where is Ryou...." Asked Ichigo frantically.  
  
The mew mews searched the ground until they found him, hidden by the amount of debris.  
  
Ichigo stared at the body of Ryou.  
  
She darted forward.  
  
She took Ryou's lifeless form in her arms, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No....No..Ryou.....please don't...." she sobbed.  
  
"You can't leave me Ryou. You can't. You can't abandon me like everybody else. We have another future in front of us, one without war, without Deep Blue, without evil.... Please Ryou....Ryou..." Ichigo whimpered.  
  
"Ichi..." Mint started but she was cut off by Zakuro.  
  
"Let her be.." Zakuro said tears in her eyes.  
  
Ichigo continues to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Ryou..I never really got to say this to you. You might have thought that all those other things I said were not serious but I really did meant them.  
  
"I love you Ryou.." Ichigo said, her tears flowing down form her eyes.  
  
A drop of tear landed on the mew mw crystal that Ryou wears around his neck.  
  
It glowed, an amazing, warm, bright glow.  
  
"What....." whispered Lettuce.  
  
Ichigo stared in shock as Ryou's eyelids fluttered.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello" he smiled a weak smile as he saw Ichigo's tear stained face.  
  
Ichigo laughed, and hugged Ryou.  
  
"You were saying something before?" asked Ryou, a mischievous smile on his mouth.  
  
"I said I love You Ryou Shirogane!" said Ichigo happily and hugged Ryou once more.  
  
Ryou laughed and hugged back.  
  
"I love you too Ichigo Momomiya" he murmured into her hair.  
  
The mew mews watched this little exchange with a little smile but also awkwardness on their faces.

* * *

( 1 1/2 years Later )  
  
"Ichigo! Hurry up!" yelled Mint and Lettuce to the bride.  
  
"yes, Yes I'm coming. Hwo do I look?" asked Ichigo as she did a little twirl.  
  
"Beautiful. Ryou is going to drool when he sees you." Says Lettuce, smiling.  
  
"I am sooo nervous." Said Ichigo, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Calm down girl. You need to enjoy your wedding." Says Lettuce.  
  
"And this bride isn't going to make it to her wedding if she doesn't hurry up" said Zakuro smiling.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"!0" answered Purin.  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Ichigo as she hurriedly put on her shoes.  
  
"Okay, Let's go peoples!" Mint said.  
  
"Lettuce, I am so nervous" said Ichigo, playing with her fingers.  
  
"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure you'll be fine." Comforted Lettuce.  
  
"Is Pai going to be there?" asked Ichigo, with a little twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I Think so. He still is a bit reluctant to show himself around humans though. "said Lettuce.  
  
"How is Mint's brother taking it?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Well, it didn't go too well with him, but I explained everything and he understood that I still can't get Pai out of my mind so...." Lettuce Trailed off.  
  
"Still can't believe that the humans found out about us eh...." Asked Purin.  
  
"Yeah, well, It is a bit dazed don't you think?" Ichigo said "I mean, one minute we were fine and laughing int the hospital, the next, reporters are coming in and shoving microphones under our noses."  
  
"I forgot about those monitor cameras inside each hospital room. I guess whoever was monitoring the cameras saw the battle between us and the aliens and saw us transform..." trailed off Mint.  
  
"All is for the best don't you think?" said Zakuro "I do not have to explain to people why I can hear things 100 miles away.."  
  
"Yup!" Ichigo smiled "All is for the best."  
  
**(Arriving At Church)**  
  
"Mint, Mint. Where are my bouquet?" asked Ichigo frantically.  
  
"Calm down Ichigo. They are right here. Now breath in and out. Nobody wants an frantic wife." Smiles Mint.  
  
Wedding music was heard from the room.  
  
"Oh! Here's your queue." Said Zakuro. "C'mon Mint, we have to play our part as bridesmaid in these ugly PINK dresses." Said Zakuro, still smiling.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath and walked out, followed closely by the two bridesmaids.  
  
She looked at her parents and smiled at them.  
  
They were quite shaken up by the fact that the Heroine of Tokyo is actually their daughter, but they quickly understood.  
  
Ichigo looked at her husband to be and smiled at him.  
  
Ryou smiled back at her.  
  
Ichigo tuned out as the person started blabbering about all those terms about marriage.  
  
She turned to look at Ryou. His blonde hair perfectly in place and his blue eyes looking into her chocolate ones.  
  
Ryou placed a solitare diamond ring onto her finger. It is simple yet elegant.  
  
"I now announce you both husband and wife" the random person declared. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ryou turned to Ichigo, smiling.  
  
"You look beautiful Ichigo.." Ryou whispered before he put his mouth onto hers.

* * *

( 5 years Later )  
  
"Ichigo dear, If you don't hurry then we'll be late!" said Ryou at his wife.  
  
"I'm finished. Just need to do Celeste's hair. You mind waiting outside for us?" asked Ichigo. "Now, where did I put those ribbons...."  
  
Ryou chuckled. 4 years might have passed since they married but they still seems like newlyweds.  
  
Ichigo is as clumsy as ever, especially on wedding days. Today, no difference.  
  
"Yup, I'm done just needs to oops.." said Ichigo in surprise as she tripped over the stair and fell into Ryou's waiting arms.  
  
"Glad to know that my wife still likes to throw herself at me" said Ryou, eyes twinkling.  
  
Ichigo blushed.  
  
"Mum, can we go now?" asked , Michael, their son  
  
Ryou had being so happy when he was told that they are going to have a son.  
  
"We can finally have someone to take over my place for the mew mew mission now." He had said.  
  
Ichigo smiled at the memory.  
  
A year later, Celeste was born into the family. Celeste takes after her mum with rose coloured hair but with blue eyes. Michael on the other hand, is an exact replica of Ryou. Blonde with clear blue eyes, he even has that distinct genius streak that had shown in Ryou.  
  
"Mum! We're here!" yelled Michael, now 4.  
  
"Now listen here little boy. Do not make loud noises in the chapel, understood?" said Ichigo to Michael.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Good." Ichigo smiled and went in with Ryou and her two children.  
  
"Hey!" Ichigo said to Zakuro and her fiance, Masaki, who is also involved in the movie business.  
  
"Hello Ichigo, Hi Ryou." Said Zakuro. "You've met Masaki?"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Ryou and Ichigo.  
  
"Have you seen Mint yet?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Yeah sure, she is there, chatting to Purin." Said Zakuro.  
  
Ichigo made her way to her other two friends.  
  
"Hi!" she said brightly to her two friends.  
  
"Ichigo!" the other two exclaimed.  
  
"How is the life of a married women?" asked Mint.  
  
"Not bad, but I guess I miss the times with you guys." Ichigo smiled "So how are your lives?"  
  
"Oh, David is here somewhere." Mint said.  
  
"David?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"One of Mint's many boyfriends." Explained Purin.  
  
"I see." Said Ichigo, eyes twinkling. "How are you then Purin?"  
  
"Me. Oh, you know. After Taruto became sane again we sort of talked things over and decided to start from the beginning." Said Purin.  
  
"Good for you, I guess it all worked out?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Says Purin.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I bring your attention to the couple over here?" asked he wedding planner.  
  
The guests attention was directed to the couple.  
  
Lettuce blushed as Pai kissed her hand.  
  
"They look so cute together.." whispered Ichigo.  
  
"yeah I know." Says Mint. "Good thing things worked out between those two. They've always had some sort of unbalanced relationship.."  
  
Later on, Letuce and Pai joined them at a table.  
  
"Congratualtions!" Ichigo said.  
  
"Thanks Ichigo, Where is Ryou?" Letuce asked.  
  
"Oh, he is there talking to Masaki." Zakuro replied.  
  
"Where is Taruto?" asked Pai.  
  
"He just went to get something to eat, "replied Purin. "Always eating, that tart."  
  
Everybody smiled.  
  
"I guess all is for the best for all of us." Said Ichigo lightly.  
  
"Until maybe the next time some strange creatures decide to show it's face around here." Smiled Ryou as he joined them at the table.  
  
Ichigo smiled.  
  
They would always be together, be there for eachother.  
  
This is Tokyo Mew Mew Mission.  
  
Completed and Successful.  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N- FINISHED! Finally finished. You Like? You hate? Please review! I like reviews! What do you think. Maybe a sequel? Any suggestions? Please read and Review!!!  
  
Thank you for reading!!!!

* * *

Shekwan- Yeah I know it's sad that Kish dies but I need to make him sort of go...... And I'll do a fic on him and Ichigo sometime in the next century. Thanks for ya review!!!  
  
Yuyuyasha- Glad you like the story. Any suggestions about a sequel? I decided might as well finish my first story. All the chaps are shot though, so maybe that's y I update so quick. My next fic is going to be longer I think.....Anyway, Thanks for reading!!  
  
Chantal- Yes Yes. Me so happy I finshed. My first fic!! Yeah anyway, thank you for your compliment.   
  
Everyone!- Thank you for takin time to read this little fic! Hope you like! **And please Review!!  
  
**DarkGoddess17 


End file.
